Pieces
by Kirux
Summary: Sometimes, a story doesn't end as happily as it seems. What if everything went horribly wrong and your life came crashing down around you? Hopefully, someone would help pick up the peices. Sqaulfer. Rated 'M' for language and adult situations. Completed
1. As They Fall

To the readers: Thanks for deciding the summary was interesting enough to take a peek! Anywhom, I just have to for warn you of a few thing. First off there is mild Rinoa x Squall at the beginning of this story. I know, blasphemy. I had to do it to set up the rest of the story, so don't get the nails and cross yet. It may take awhile for the whole Squall on Seifer (or vice versa) to happen, but it will be there, trust me. Secondly, some people may think my 'version' of Squall is very OoC. Let me defend myself on this point. If anyone else noticed, by the end of the game Squall was talking in complete sentences, even -gasp- paragraphs! So, I assume, that with a certain group of people's help he began to open up and talk more. Now I'm not saying he's going to be Chatty Mc Chatterbox, but he will say more than just "…" "It's none of your business" and "…Whatever" and seeing as how it's in Squall's PoV, he'll think a lot…which he did anyways. Seifer may seem OoC as well, possibley a bit soft, but I don't believe in severe demasculinizing of a manly character (read my profile) so it shouldn't be too bad. Anways, I'm rambling now so onto the story (if you are still intrested) .

Just give me a chance please T-T  
-Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: Sakaguchi Hironobu never got back to me after my last offer, so I guess I still don't own them.

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter One: As they fall

* * *

"Look!" Rinoa pointed at the comet as it shot across the starlit sky "A shooting star!" 

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," I turned to look at her. I loved her in everway possible. Her face, her attitude, her spirit, and her voice that I had missed so much. I remember being so reluctant towards her. I use to belittle everything she stood for, but after all we've been through I found myself drawn to her. I also found that I had changed entirely. The quiet, introverted, antisocial, stern Squall had melted away into a more friendly, open person. It's amazing how someone can change so much in such a short amount of time.

"Squall, what are you thinking about?" She stepped closer to me and I smiled at her.

"You."

"What about me?" She stepped closer.

"About how much I love you," I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me, kissing her deeply as the party went on inside. But out here on the balcony, all was quiet and serene. My life was finally as it should be and would only get better from here on out.

- Six Months Later –

I paced back and forth in the headmaster's office. Where's Cid? He said to meet him here, in HIS office, at exactly 15:00 and it was now 15:20. Yes, much to many people's dismay I had not, in fact, taken over as Balmb Garden's Headmaster. All Cid had meant was he wanted me to lead the Garden as a General would lead his troops, not as King of the land. Now that the Second Socceress War was officially ended, I was nothing more than your run of the mill SeeD cadet. I got certain perks, however; I didn't have to work holidays, I had the choice of turning down missions (most of the time), and I was always leader of my squad. But what they were asking me to do now was simply out of the question.

"Squall, so sorry I'm late. I had some other matters I had to clear up," Cid waddled in and plopped down into his big comfy chair, "Have a seat."

"I'm going to put this frankly, Cid, no,"

"Than don't sit down, I can't force you."

"Not about that," (you dumbass), "I meant about assigning me to instruct the senior classmen."

"Now Squall, it's a very reasonable proposition. You have all the requirements one needs to instruct your furture fellow SeeD members; bravery, battle experience, excellent fighting capabilities, great compatability with your GFs, and the respect of all you know. If anyone can properly teach these kids, it's you."

"No" I stated again, firmly placing my hands on his desk and staring at him.

"Why are you so against this Squall?"

"Because," I saw what happened to Quistis. You make her instructor than one year later you give her the boot, "I don't wanna be placed on the back shelf."

"Would I ever really do that to my best SeeD? You're basically in a class all your own," He placed his hands on his head and leaned back in his chair giving my that reassuring, almost fatherly, grin, "How about this, I'll give you more time to think about it."

"…Really?" Something didn't seem right, it was just too…too…easy.

"Really, in the mean time I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it?"

"The President of Esthar has requested the assistance of Balamb SeeD," he sat back up and shuffled around his desk looking for his papers.

"…Esthar?" I really didn't like that place, it was just so…weird.

"Yes, ah here it is," He pushed his eyeglasses up his nose and read from the paper, "…'I am requesting a single member of SeeD, perferably Squall Leonhart, to help with the restoration of peace within Esthar City walls. Along with this task I shall have need of the before mentioned SeeD to escort my aids and I to a conference in Deling City with General Caraway. Please have the SeeD at the Esthar Palace by 20:00 hours this Friday. Thank you for your assistance, Laguna Loire President of Esthar.' You see, he asked for you by name, and I have no reason to deny the president of an allied nation such a simple requestIt's only a fifteen minute fly on the Ragnarok so don't worry about having to leave too early. I do suggest you go prepare youself now so you can relax before your mission."

"Yes headmaster," I clenched my teeth and saluted him before storming away. Okay, for one, Laguna could never have written that letter. That imbecile couldn't string together popcorn that elegenatly. Secondly, why in the world would he request ME of all people. Thirdly…WHY WAS I BEING REDUCED TO CLEAN-UP AND BODYGUARD MISSIONS? I am Squall fucking Leonhart. Hero of the Second Socceress War. I saved the garden (more than once) defeated Ultimecia almost singled handedly (Renzokuken with Lionheart, I mean really, that's total ownage) than on top of that I went around the world after words and help rebuild countless places (including Trabia and Matron's orphange) and now I have to do this (Squall, clean up on aisle Esthar)? Really…I felt as though my credability in this place was being questioned. Maybe Rinoa could make me feel better.

I heard the ping of the elevator and realized that I had been on autopilot for the past few minutes as I ranted to myself. I shook my head and got out, heading right to start looking for Rinoa.

Stop number one; the infirmary.

Rinoa didn't like sick or wounded people, so I didn't bother. Plus Kadowaki would just try and challenge me to a game of Triple Triad or make me use my white spells on some kid with a scratch on his knee. I'll pass.

Stop number two; the quad.

I walked down the stairs and was immediately greeted by Selphie.

"Hiya, Squall!" She was as bubbly as ever, "Are you gonna join the Garden Fesitvle Committee again?"

"Didn't we just do the fesitvle?"

"That thing at FH totally didn't count! This time we're doing it for real! The whole thing is going to be spectacular! Please join! Please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!"

She stared at me intently and I closed my eyes and put my face in my hand, "Fine Selphie, I'll join the committee."

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" She jumped up, hitting the air with her fist, "This is gonna be so awesome, just you wait!"

"I bet, " I let my hand fall to my side and rolled my eyes, " by the way have you seen Rinoa?"

"She was here earlier, she said she couldn't join the committee because she had plans, than she just left. She seemed to be acting weird."

"Weird?" I wondered what it could man, but shrugged it off, "Well I have to go get ready for a mission Selphie, so see you later," I turned and walked away.

"Kay, Squall," She shouted at me, "See you later!"

Stop number three; the cafeteria.

Maybe she was just grumpy from hunger, she could be a twit when she was hungry. I stepped through the doors of the cafeteria and was greeted by the weirdest sight of my life. Two junior classmen were sitting at one of the tables with a large bag of animal crackers. The seem to be creating frakencrackers with pieces of many different crackers held together by canned cheese. I decided I didn't want to be a part of this madness and turned to leave, but not before I caught a bit of their conversation.

"Look, a llama with five arms!" The other girl started to giggle.

"I wish that Seifer had five arms…" They both broke out into hysteric giggles.

Seifer…that was name I hadn't heard in forever. Why would she want him to have five arms, I mean what would he do with all of them…

"Ew gross, those girls are sick!" I decided that before I got anymore mental images I would hightail it out of there.

Stop number four; the training center.

I decided to skip the dorms because if she wasn't there, I would have to just go back there later to pack anyways, so I'd have to posibley waste time, not cool. I decided to head to the secret place. So after many encounters with grats, a minute or two later I was at the hangout spot. As I opened the door and could do nothing yet stare blankly and mentally scream in horror.

Right in front of me was Irvune and some chick…having sex. I mean sex is good and all, but in a public place where at anytime and many tentacled moster can leap out and attack you? Who hell would want THAT to happen them? I guess I must have screamed out loud in surprise because Irvine screamed "OH SHIT!" and the girl squealed and tried to hide. I turned to promptly leave but not before my mind went -CLICK- and realized who the girl was. I spun around and I think I actually heard my world crash around me.

"Rinoa?"

"I've been meaning to tell you Squall…I really have," She grab her shirt and pulled it on and Irvine pulled up his pants and coughed nervously.

"…" My mind froze. I didn't expect this, I really didn't. I thought Irvine was dating Selphie. Well…that's what I get for thinking, "…Whatever." I had nothing else to say, I really didn't.

"That's it? You walk in on your girlfriend and one of your best friends fucking and you just say whatever?" Irvine put on his hat and stared at me.

"What am I suppose to say? 'Well, this is awkward. Sorry for interupting you.' Is that more appropriate?" I think I felt something snap inside me, because I just started rambling, "How about this: You stupid skank! This is how you repay my love and devotion? I save you from so much bullshit and I helped you adjust to life here and I was always there for you and you decided to say 'Thanks Squall, I love you! Now pardon me as I fuck Irvine!' Well I'm sorry I;m not some skirt chasing cowboy wannabe that just gonna turn around and fuck some other bitch tomorrow night."

"Squall…I'm sorry. It's wasn't anything you did," Rinoa said staring at me, "It's just, I always had this thing for irvine, but I felt obligated to be with you because of all the things you did for me."

"YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT IT WASN'T ME!" I turned and left. I really didn't want to deal with that bullshit anymore.

"Squall…" Rinoa called after me

'Let him go Rinoa," Irvine whispered to her, "here's no making this better."

The first sensible thing he's said…ever.

Last stop; the dorms.

People seem to know that something was wrong. Maybe it's the death glare that was permently stuck on my face. The other students just cringed out of my way as I stormed to my room and threw open my suitcase. I grabbed some shirts, a couple pair of pants, my SeeD uniform, a couple pairs of boxers, and socks. I threw open Lionheart's case and put him in their, gently. He never failed me, and he definitely didn't fuck my friends behind my back. I grabbed both cases and headed for the Ragnarok. I didn't have to leave for another three hours, but I sure the hell didn't want to be here.

Just when I was reaching the front gate Cid came up behind me, "Why are you leaving now? You don't have to be there for awhile."

"I decided to take the scenic route," I didn't stop, I just kept on walking.

"Did something happen?"

"…It's none of your business," Been awhile since I said that.

"Fine, have a good trip."

I loved the Ragnarok, I really did. The freedom of being to go where ever I wanted, when ever I wanted. I sat down in the pilots seat and let out a deep sigh, reacapping what happened today.

My headmaster assigns me to a bodyguard mission on the request of an incompetent fool and is trying to force me on the back shelf by wanting me to take the job of senior classmen instructor. I got dooped into joining the garden festival committee, again. Then, the cherry on my sundae, I walk in on my now ex-girlfriend fucking my now ex-bestfriend. Lovely. Now where can I go that will just mellow me out. Someplace secluded. Someplace where no one ever thinks about. Someplace that feels like home…I punched in the coordinents for Winhill.

-Twenty-five minutes later-

I didn't actually want to go into the town just sit in the plains outside of the hamlet. I had come here often when I felt depressed. The last time was when Zell got assigned to trabia permently. We had all protested, saying that it should be Selphie because it's her home but that's exactly why Cid didn't send her. Cid has been weird lately. Or maybe I've just come to see him as what he really is; a coward. 'I want Squall to lead you trhough these hard times' he said as he practically ran away. As soon as it was all settled he come back. 'What I meant was temporarily, while I deal with other issues.' Stupid fucker.

The things I saw about this place when Ellone sent us back here made me curious about something. They say she died in childbirth, it was a boy. Than that old flower lady said I looked so much like her. I wonder if I am her son? Than who would be my father? That guy Kiros seemed to know 'It's a good thing you look like your mother and not your father," I had always wondered what he meant by that.

I looked up and realized that the sun was setting. I would take longer to get to Esthar from here, so I decided to go into town to check on the time. This was gonna be the hard part, Winhill folk don't like outsiders all that much. Not since Laguna was here. They seemed to think he was the reason Raine died. I didn't get it, but whtever. I walked up the main road towards the inn to see if somewhere there had a watch that told military time. For some reason I can't translate between military and 'regular' time in my head, it just makes me confused. So I entered the inn and looked around. This is deffinately going to be a fruitless effort.

"Excuse me, miss," I walked up to the bartender, "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's almost half past six," I stopped and tried to think. Noon is twelve hundred hours and add six so that would be…

"It's 18:27," said a rather familiar sounding voice next to me.

"Thanks," I turned my head and blinked a couple of times, trying to make sure what I was seeing was really, "Seifer?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. If any of you that have read it really like this story and want to beta for me, just say so by reveiwing or emailing me. I'll update this story whenever I get the chance, which may not be often so be patient with me please!  
Love all you readers out there;  
Kirux 


	2. All Around Me

To the readers: Well, I don't have a lot to say except I'm sorry about all the typos. Thanks for the reviews, even if they were few. I'm glad at least some people like this. Once again, my people may seem a little OoC, but I try to explain that during the story. If it gets really bad and doesn't make sense, please tell me! Still looking for someone to beta on…please?  
Enjoy!  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: The threat to kill them all if they didn't hand over the license only got me a restraining order. Damn you Square Enix! Sharing is caring! XD

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter Two: All Around Me

* * *

"The one and only," he looked different. His hair wasn't buzz cut, but it wasn't really long, more shaggy looking. It threw me off at first, but that scar gave him away instantaneously.

"What are you doing here?" The other costumers looked at me with annoyance, "Heh, maybe why should talk outside, I don't want the natives to get hostile."

"Aw, they aren't that bad, but I understand," We left the bar and started walking down the main road, out to the field where Ragnarok was, "I'm here because this was pretty much the only place that didn't know who I was. But nevermind me, what are YOU doing here? And how did you get here?"

"I'm here to…" what was I suppose to do, just spill my guts to my childhood friend/rival? A little over half a year ago Seifer and I were locked in mortal combat while he helped assist an evil sorceress try to take over the world. I couldn't just treat him like my BFF, "It's not really important why I'm here. It's just I'd never thought I'd see or hear about you twice in one day."

"Twice? Where did I come up before?" I told him abot the junior classmen in the cafeteria and he burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Those girls are nasty! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"That's what I said," we had approached the town's main entrence and I looked across the field as the sun sank below the horizon, the Ragnarok gleamed as the fading light reflected off of it, enhancing it's red colour. It looked like something out of a movie or video game cut scene, "and that's how I got here."

"Sweet ride!" He looked at it with envy, "Yeah, you crashed into the Lunatic Pandora on this baby, didn't you?"

"Umm," Why was he talking about it so nonchalantly? "Yeah, I did…"

"You got me good that time," He stilled gazzed at the airship, a sad longing in his eyes, as though he had owned it and lost it at some point, "I was…such a fool."

"Seifer are you…" I saw it, I don't know why I was asking. A lone tear drop slid down his ceek.

"Damn sun, it's too bright, made my eyes water," He put on his trademarked smirk and turned to me, "So why was the time so important?"

"FUCK!" I suddenly realized that I had to leave…now, "Oh my Hyne! I'm going to be late! Sorry Seifer, but I have a mission to go to in Esthar and if I don't leave," I grabbed his wrist and turned it looking at his watch, "now I will be late. In fact I was suppose to leave five minutes ago." I ran towards Ragnarok and shouted back to him, "I'll come visit sometime so don't go disappearing on me!"

After reaching the cockpit and punching in Esthar's coordinents and I tried to find a button to make it go faster. After all these months of having this ship I still didn't fully understand it. Maybe Selphie or Irvi-

I hate myself for already forgetting about what had happened today.

How could I forget something like that? Maybe it's because I saw Seifer. I don't know why, but I was excited when I saw him. I wonder if he was really crying? Nah, it was the light. Seifer would rather stab himself in the foot with Hyperion than cry in front of someone, especially me. About that…he acted so friendly towards me. Maybe he was lonely? Probably not, all he probably needed or wanted was to be away from people after what he had done. Now that I think about it, how many people actually know what he looks like? Many Galbadian soldiers even admitted to never actually seeing him. Of course the entire Balamb Garden and town knew what he looked liked, so he couldn't return to his home. That would suck, not being able to go home after an experience like that. I'm glad I'm not in his position. Another thing, why did I promise to go visit him again? I wasn't really thinking when I shouted it. I wonder if I really will…I don't see why not. Throughout our childhood, despite our bickering and fights, we had been really close. I think it's because we're so much alike. We were both so lonely…

The Ragnarok started to land at Esthar Airport and once again I was jerked out of my own thoughts. Why was I having all these serious conversations with my self? Well thats a question for another time because I really need to get to the palace.

After I had finally found a working transporter and got to the palace, I was officially 15 minutes late. I got to the president's waiting room and stood there for a couple of minutes when the president came in escorted by Kiros and Ward. I saluted him.

"I apologize for my tardiness, sir, I was distracted by other matters. I know that this is not a reasonable excuse for my incompetence and I assure you that it will not happen again throughout this mission," I wanted to commit seppuku. I just had to apologize to Laguna…who has done some of the most retarded things I have ever sort-of witnessed.

"Relax, Squall." He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "To tell the truth I was gonna say the same thing to you…I fell asleep at my desk and just got informed that you were waiting for me, after Kiros here woke me up, of course. Hahaha."

"Yes, well, you would have slept all night slumped over your desk and than I would have had to listen to you whine about how your back hurts all day tomorrow. So I saved us all for a lot of annoyance," Kiros smiled at me. I nodded at him, knowing that he was kind of saving my ass, along with Laguna's.

"Yeah, you're right," Laguna smiled at Kiros and I could've sworn I saw him wink. I couldn't tell if Kiros blushed, but he look away quickly and I sensed there was soemthing going on there. I didn't want to know and had NO intention of inquiring. I had better questions to throw at the president.

"President Loire…"

"Just call me Laguna."

"Right then, Laguna, I have a couple questions for you."

"I thought you would," he sat down on the big couch in the middle of the room, "That's why Kiros suggested you come tonight. The meeting isn't really until tomorrow evening, but I had a feeling that we would have a lot to talk about. Have a seat and ask away!"

"Um..well…" I suddenly felt nervous. He knew I would have questions? A lot to talk about? I took the chair across from the couch and Kiros moved to sit next to Laguna and Ward seemed to have vanished, "firstly…why did you request me specifically?

"To the heart of the matter I see," Laguna leaned forward putting his elbows on his thighs and resting his chin on his palms. He stared past me drumming his fingers on his face while seemingly choosing the correct words, "Because…you're the best damn fighter I've ever seen. I also wanted to borrow Ragnarok to get to the meeting."

"What is this meeting we're going to?" I moved on, that aswer seemed like complete bullshit, but whatever.

"It's a peace teaty signing between Galbadia and Esthar. Maybe it could be termed more as a threat. I guess…I don't know that much about it. Never was good at paper work," He still seemed to be distracted by something else. Kiros, noticing, decided to handle the harder, less personal questions.

"He's right, it's much more like a threat than a treaty."

"How so?"

"It pretty much states that if Galbadia doesn't sign the treaty and get rid of their military, we will make sure they do…even if we have to use force," Kiros was very much the opposite of Laguna. He said everything calmly and seemed to have no qualms about doing anything.

"I really hope they sign the treaty," Laguna said standing up, "I do not want another war on our hands."

The room was quite and I felt like I was meeting an entirely new person. In fact, ever since he came into the room tonight, Laguna had seemed very…not Laguna-ish. The bumbling clown of a soldier seemed to have given way to a stressed, worried politician. He walked over to a window and gazed out upon the streets of Esthar.

"We've started rebuilding, but replacing all the technology is so troublesome. On top of that, monsters keep on surfacing everytime we try and repair a new part of the city. The soldiers can deal with them, but not nearly as good as someone like you, Squall," He turned around and looked at me, "I know that this assignment is way below your talents. Having to protect an incompatent fool like me and run around cleaning up a broken city, but, we need you help."

He seemed so sad and that seemed like a crime against nature. I never really thought of what the people of this city had been going through, but I sure the hell took the time to think about how pissed I was to have to do this. I guess I hadn't really changed at all. Maybe I was just the same old Squall I had always been. I nodded in acknowledgement to Laguna and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be shown to my room."

"I'll have Ward take you there," Laguna pointed at the door and I turned to see Ward standing there waiting for me. It was like something out of a bad horror film, but I just wanted to go to sleep, so I followed Ward down the hall to my room. Let me rephrase that; I followed Ward down the hall to my small appartment. All the standards were there; TV, computer, bed, bathroom, closet. But there was also a kitchen, complete with stove, fridge and microwave oven, a dining table, and a blacony with a little luncheon table and wicker chairs.

I was impressed to say the least.

I turned to say thanks to Ward but he had once again disappeared. I found my suitcase and gunblade case were already here and stood next to the closet. I slipped off my jacket and decided to shower and change into my Pjs.

The bathroom was almost as big as the rest of the apartment. A tub the size of a small pool and one of those showers with the million shower heads coming at you from everywhich way. The towels were folded neatly on a shelf along with all the bathroom nessicties I would ever need, and a lot that I wouldn't. I turned on the shower to let the water get warm and undid my belt. Than I undid my other belt…and then that other one. I had never fully realized how ridiculous it was to have so many belts. Why did I have so many belts?

"Because they look so damn cool," I answered myself. Wow, I need to shower and get to bed before I start talking to myself some more.

* * *

The sunlight drenched the flowery field as the cool ocean breeze washed over me. I sat there drinking it all in. I didn't think about anything. I didn't hear anything except the ocean hitting the shore in the distance and the seagulls over head. This was were I belonged.

Than the skies went dark. Fire and monsters started falling from the sky. I reached for Lionheart but I couldn't find it. I tried to cast protect. I had no magic. I went to summon Shiva. She didn't respond. A behemoth ran towards me. I tried to dodge, but it hit me and I went flying as I blacked out.

I woke up and found myself in a desert. I got up and looked around, knowing I had been here before, at least, thinking I had been here before. I started walking, hoping to find my way out of here.

I walked on and on. Everytime I would get to the edge and there would be nothing beyond this desert, just black empty space. Would I ever get out of here? Where was here? Why was I here? I kept trying to remember, but everytime I would start to, the memories would warp and bend, leaving me more confused than before.

I was exhausted and I started to fall. I braced myself to hit the ground, but I never did. I felt the warmth of someone else. Their hand brushed my cheek.

"Squall, wake up Squall," I couldn't here the person's voice. I just heard their words.

"Who…who are you?" I opened my eyes a little to see two bright blue eyes stare back at me, a few strands of blonde hair falling infront of them.

"It's me Squall," the person bent down and kissed my cheek, "the one you love."

I went to open my eyes more to see the person…

* * *

And I was staring at painted ceiling that looked very much like the plains outside of Winhill. It had just been a dream. What a weird dream it had been, too. I wonder who that person had been. I yawn and sat up, looking over at the clock. I had only been a sleep for an hour.

"Shit," I couldn't believe I had only been asleep for an hour. My stomache made a noise and I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch. I rolled out of the bed and grabbed my white t shirt from the computer chair. I pulled it on and tied my pj pants a little tighter so they wouldn't slide down while I walked.

I opened the door and walked down the halway towards the waiting room. I had seen a tray of crackers and cheeses there and decided that it would be good enough for a late night snack. As I approached the room I saw the door was slightly ajar and I heard voices coming from within. I snuck up and peered into the room and saw Laguna pacing around while Kiros sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kiros said disappointedly.

"Just how was I suppose to do that?" Laguna said frustratedly.

"Quite easily, just say it. Hiding all these things from him isn't going to help either of you," Kiros snapped back.

"What if he doesn't want to know? What if I don't want him to know?" Laguna had stopped pacing and stared at Krios angrily.

"It's not about if either of you want it, it's the fact that that boy deserves to know the truth!" Kiros shouted back while pointing in the direction I had just come from.

"He would never believe me," Laguna looked down at the floor.

"He's already figured out that his mother was Raine," Laguna flinched at her name, "Oh what, can't stand hearing her name? Raine Raine Raine Raine Raine!" Kiros shouted and Laguna looked up at him, venom in his stare.

"Stop saying her name like that! She didn't deserve to die! Not like that," His anger fell away to sadness, "not all alone."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Laguna," Kiros' anger melted away too, leaving a more sympathetic tone to his voice.

"But it's all my fault! If I had never even been there. If I had protected Ellone better. If I hadn't…"

'If you hadn't what?' I asked myself. I felt like I was watching a soap opera. What was going on? Why did Laguna feel so responsible for Raine's death? Why did it involve me? No…not unless…

"If I hadn't of gotten her pregenant. She would still be alive."

"It can't be…" I backed up into the wall behind me and stared into the room. I slid down the wall and tried to process what I had just come to realize and hear, "Laguna's my…father?"


	3. The Pieces Shimmer

To the readers: Well, I'm getting a good number of hits, but only three reviews. And to those three reviewers (Nickole Riddle, Emcey, and Faina) you guys fucking rock! I'm psyched that I met my own deadline for this chapter, and if you're intrested in when the next update is expected, just check my profile. Now, no more sidetracking! On to the story!  
I heart my fans,  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: I tried to tell them that the copyright would be safe in my hands at that there was no way I would lie and tell everybody that I owned Final Fantasy. For some reason they didn't believe me…maybe it was the constant "They're finally mine!" chant I did while walking away…

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter Three: The Pieces Shimmer

* * *

Suddenly it all clicked; why the people of Winhill blamed Laguna for Raine's death, how Kiros knew that I didn't look like my father, and the feeling I got when I was at Winhill. My father was alive. I had a father. I wasn't alone anymore…or was I? If I were to have chosen, I don't think I would've picked him. Than again, beggers can't be choosers. He knew all along, though. Why hadn't he told me? Was he scared…or maybe he was disappointed in me? What if he is? What if he doesn't think I'm a good person, let alone worthy of being his son? Wait, what if he's not good enough to be my dad?

"Did you hear somethin'," I heard footsteps and the door swung open. I looked up at Laguna, "Oh hell…this isn't the way it was suppose to be."

"What is it Laguna?" Kiros stood up and walked up behind him, "Shit…"

"Did you…" Laguna looked down at me. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded.

He looked at me, I looked at him, Kiros looked from him to me to him again, than Ward popped out of nowhere and we all kind of jumped.

"What is it Ward?" Kiros asked, being the first of us to recover.

"…" he handed a letter to Laguna.

"A letter from General Caraway?" Kiros inquired. I took that moment to ponder on how Kiros could understand what he was saying. I couldn't think of anything as my mind was stuck on permenant 'Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' mode.

"Thanks, Ward, you're dismissed…" Laguna looked up but Ward had already left, "Maybe he's secretly a ninja…maybe we should ask him…"

"If he was, I don't think he'd tell us," Kiros sighed, "That's kinda the point of being a ninja."

"Oh…right," he looked down at the letter and oppened it, read it to himself and started to scowl, "This is weird."

"What is it?" Kiros peeked over his shoulder and began to skim the paper, "Calling off the meeting? Reschedule for a later point in time? Terms of the treaty harsh and unexeptable? Caraway, you back stabbing bastard!"

Oh great, just what I needed, to be stuck in a broken down high-tech city while they wage war against a run down army that just got it's ass whooped in another war. Not only that, but be stuck in the awkwardness that was present before the letter containing this information arrived. I finally snapped out of my shock and stood up, putting on my classic 'I really don't wanna deal with this bullshit' attitude and began walking towards my room.

"Squall," Laguna called after me, "Where are you going? We need to talk."

"Talk about what? You're my father, Raine's my mother, not a lot to explain," I stopped walking and looked back at him, "Plus, if you and Galbadia are going to get into a war, I want nothing to do with it. I bet if you put a request in at Garden they'd send some SeeD troops. And seeing as how the meeting is now canceled, I have no reason to be here, so I'm leaving."

"Squall," Laguna stepped after me, "Son…"

"You really have no right to call me that," I turned away, "I mean after all, first you drop Ellone and I off at that rundown orphanage, than you take Ellone and leave me there to just…just…" I stopped and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Squall…" Laguna sounded so resigned. I heard Kiros murmer something to him and they started to walk away.

Okay, so I'm nothing more than a cold heartless bastard. What was I suppose to do, run into his arms going 'Daddy! Daddy!' He did, he just left me there. Never came to look for me, never came to claim me. Even when we had met during the second Sorceress War, he didn't say anything. He had to have known then, Kiros sure did know. Why wouldn't he say anything? Would I have really believed him?

I needed to go somewhere quite again. I grabbed all my stuff and ran out for the Ragnarok for the second time that day.

I decided that I just wanted to fly around for a little while. I punched in random coordinantes and turn on the radio, and laid my head back, trying to zone out.

"Now I would do most anything, to get you back by my side. But I just keep on laughing, hiding the tears in my eyes. 'Cause boys don't cry…" The radio played at me. I turned it off and sighed. Of course they play some pansy ass song…

The Ragnarok stopped and I checked the map to see were I was. Heh, back where it all started. I decided I might as well visit the orphanage while I was here. I landed the airship and walked out across the plains. This field…it held lots of memories for me. Lots of memories I had once forgotten, but were gradually coming back to me.

* * *

_The oceaned sprayed my feet as I sat along the beach. Where did Sis go? Why wasn't she back yet? I'm so lonely…_

"_What'cha doin' Squall?" a very hyper six year old Selphie asked._

"…" _I looked up at her and pulled my legs closer against my chest and hugged them, "None your business."_

"_Awww, that's soooooooo meeeean!!!" Selphie ran away in a fit and started complaining to six year old Irvine as he pretended to shoot at the seagulls with his toy gun._

"_You should be nicer, Squall," Quistis scolded me._

"_I don' wanna," I turned and looked back across the ocean. I just wanted Sis to come back._

_I sat there all afternoon and ended up getting a horrible sunburn. I tried not wince when people touched me, but they noticed and took advantage of it._

"_Haha! Squally's gotta sunburn!" Zell shouted in a sing-song voice as he slap my back._

"_Stop it, Zell!" I cried out, "That hurts!"_

"_Well, thas what you get for bein' so mean!" Selphie said as she giggled._

"_Leave Squall alone!" a voice shouted from behind the group._

"_What'cha gonna do about it, Seify?" Zell dared as he hit my back even harder. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to cry._

"_You stupid crybaby!" Seifer lunged at Zell and hit him hard in the face. Zell burst out crying as blood started to drip from his nose._

"_Uh oh! Matwin! Matwin!!!" Irvine went running into the other room as Zell began to scream and cry._

"_Don' you ever pick on Squall again crybaby!!" Seify yelled as he ran towards the door grabbing my hand and dragging me with him, "Come on, Squall! Before Matwin gets us!"_

_I kept held of his hand and ran after him in the cool summer night. When we finally stopped, we were in the middle of a flower field. I looked back and I could just barely see the Orphange._

"_Seifer, why did we hafta run from Matwin?" I sat down and looked at him._

"_Because she woulda been mad at me," He sat down next to me, "Than she woulda sent me to timeout and they woulda kept pickin on ya."_

"_We did you hit Zell?" I continued to look at him._

"'_Cuz he was bein' a stupid crybaby and makin' fun of you," He looked back at me, "I don' like it when they make fun of you. They don' get you…but I do. That's why we're bestest friends! Right, Squally?"_

"_Yeah Seify," I hated it when people called me Squally, except for Seifer. I would let Seifer call me anything. I put my hand on his, "bestest friends no matter what!"

* * *

_

I scoffed. 'Bestest friends no matter what.' No matter what, except if we go to garden, become SeeD, and an evil sorceress brainwashes you into attacking everyone you cared about.

He had been my best friend, though. We were really close, even after we got to graden, that is until we started practicing with GFs. Than we both seemed to drift apart and forget how close we were. We started fighting and bickering and became wrapped up into some petty rivalry that tore us apart. I haven't been using my GF's at all lately, which is why I keep on remembering these things. I wonder if he's remembering , too? Why was I so caught up on Siefer all of a sudden. To tell the truth, he was the only person that really ever understood me, and I understood him. He had been a really good friend, always looking out for me, when I got into a mess he would get me out, when we got to garden he helped me a lot; showing me where classes were and making sure I got a good place in the lunch line. This one time Seifer even beat up my roommate after he made fun of Griever. He beat up a lot of my roomates for many different reasons. Than the drift started and I had to start looking after myself, and before I knew it I was an anitsocial little ice queen. Minus the fact that I'm not actually a girl.

I walked across the field and came to the beach. I stood in the sand and realized that in my rush I hadn't put on any shoes. I sat down, letting the waves hit my toes as I stared up at the night sky. I closed my eyes and inhlaled the sweet ocean breeze and felt it ruffle my hair.

* * *

"_Seifer, I'm scared," I was now 13 and ready to be shipped off the garden._

"_About what?" Seifer sat next to me on the beach, drawing things in the sand with a stick._

"_Going to garden…"_

"_It won't be that bad, you'll have me there!"_

"_That's true…" I looked over at him, "You'll still be my friend there, right?"_

"_Of course I will!" He threw the stick into the upcoming wave and looked back at me with a smile and placed his hand on mine, "I couldn't stop being your friend unless something really bad happened, like the end of the world."_

"_Ha, wait until I tell all the kids about what a sap you are!" I laughed at him and stood up._

"_Oh yeah," He stood up too, "I'll just have to tell them about how much of a prissy little girl you are!"_

"_I am not a girl!" I punched his arm. He punched back and I fled. He chased after me and I ran into the flower field. I was small and somewhat fragile, but I sure was quick. Too bad Seifer always managed to catch me anyways. He grabbed my arm and I was pulled backwards._

"_Aaah!" I screamed as I fell backwards. Seifer caught me before I hit the ground and I looked up at him. A couple strands of blonde hair fell in front of his bright green eyes.

* * *

_

I opened my eyes with a shock. It was him in my dream earlier, it had to be! Why…why was I dreaming of Seifer being the one I loved? He was my enemy…wasn't he? I'm so confused. First I get assigned to stupid missions, than I find that my girlfriend is cheating on me, next I find out the president of Esthar is my father and that Esthar and Galbadia may be going to war, now I'm having flashbacks to my childhood the provoke a weird feeling about a man that may or may not be my archnemisis.

Who do I talk to about this? Who can I possibley go to? Where could I possibly go?

I go to the source of the problem.

I jumped to my feet and ran to my airship. I turned it around and manually drove the Ragnarok to Winhill. I figured I would have some control over the speed, and I was right. I got there extremely fast. I landed a good halfmile away from the town and rushed out into the open plains of Winhill. When I finally got to the town it had started raining. I was soaked and I didn't know where to even start looking for him. I had headed to the general store, but it was closed. The next stop was the old flower lady's store. I saw a light on and knocked on the door. I heard a grumble and a shadow passed over the window. I shivered and hugged myself to get a little warmer. I heard the wonderful sounds of locks being undid and the door swung open.

"Leoheart! What the hell is wrong with you!" Siefer glared at me from inside his warm home.

"I didn't know that it was your home, I just needed someplace to stay," I looked at him, amazed by my own luck. Finally, something going my way today! Huzzah!

"Well you'd better get in here before you freeze to death," He moved out of the way and I walked into his home. I resisted the temptation to jumped into his house and hug him for saving me from the rain.

"How can the climate be so different here?" I asked myself, not realizing that I had said this out loud.

Seifer walked into the next room and came back with a towel. He threw it at me, "I don't know, where did you come from?"

I don't know why I did what I did next. It just kinda flowed out of me like water from a sieve. I told him about everything that happened. He listened very well, and didn't seem to mind. He made good responses to what I said; "They want you to do what!?" "That stupid skank!" "That moron's your Dad?!" "Maybe he is a ninja…." "Caraway you stupid bastard!"

I left out certain things. Like my dream and my flashbacks. I had refrained from asking him too many questions.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly. It had been quiet for a few minutes.

"For what?"

"Just barging in here and unloading my problems on you. I mean, I don't even know why I decided to come to you. You could want me dead. I mean, we're not kids anymore, and after what happened. I don't even know what we are anymore," I stopped and looked away from him.

I felt his hand over mine and I looked at him slightly shocked.

"I've fucked things up, I know. I listened to the lies of sorceress and fell into her enticing offers of a world I knew couldn't exist," He lifted his hand from mine, "I did some pretty rotten things. The first thing I thought when I saw you today was that you had finally come to exact revenge, but you acted so cool about it. Than when you said you'd come back to see me, I felt so relieved. Shit, I'm sounded like a fucking girl."

"Heh," I smirked, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you've been acting like a prissy little girl."

He stared at me and I wondered if he remembered. I wonder if he remembers any of it. Any of the times we shared before we lost them to the GFs.

* * *

_The crickets chirped and the night sky was filled with stars. It had been difficult to get to, but the hideout in the training center was always so peaceful this time at night._

"_Do you think what they said about the GFs is true?" Seifer asked me. We had been in garden for a about two years now and we were finally ready to start serious training to become SeeD._

"_Which parts?" I had listened to every word and absorbed it all like a dry sponge. I was excited to start becoming a real fighter._

"_The part were they take away your memories," he seemed worried, almost frightened._

"_Nah," I looked over at him, "I think they just say that to scare us out of using them too much."_

"_But what if they aren't lieing to us? What if its for real? What if we forget about everything at the orphange; all of our friends, Matron, growing up together," he looked at me, "What if we forget each other?"_

"_That couldn't possibley happen, Seifer. You're being ridiculous!"_

"_And just how couldn't it happen?"_

"_Because we would be around each other all the time, dumbass."_

"_But if we forget our childhood, we could drift apart."_

"_I would never let that happen! You're my best friend, how would I survive without you?"_

"_Squall," He got onto his knees and moved infront of me taking both my hands and staring right into my eyes, "Promise me you won't forget."_

"_I promise," I stared back at him, than all of a sudden he bent even closer to me and kissed me. My eyes widened as I felt his lips on mine. It felt right though and I soon relaxed and started to kiss him back. I closed my eyes and moaned a little bit. That kiss seemed to last forever. When he finally pulled away, I let out a deep sigh and opened my eyes to look at him, 'What was that for?"_

"_To make sure niether of us ever forget."

* * *

_

I was so lost in my flashback I didn't realize that I had fallen to the ground in shock at the content of the memory. I looked up and there were those bright green eyes staring down at me, worried etched into them.

"Are you okay? You just kind of passed out," Seefer helped me to my feet and I looked at him shyly.

"I'm fine," I walked over and sat next to his fireplace.

"So why did you fall?"

"I was remembering something very important," I looked into the fire and felt myself start to dry off faster.

"What was it?" he sat down on the couch and looked at me.

"A promise I once made with my bestest friend," I looked at him.

He smiled a little bit. He did remember.

* * *

Okay I know I don't usually do end notes but I want to make correct soemthing from chapter two. In the dream sequence it said something like "Strands of blonde hair fell infront of bright blue eyes." Yeah, I'm a retard. It's suppose to be green eyes. I always mess that up. Sorry about that! Ciao!  
Kirux 


	4. When I Try to Pick Them Up

To the readers: Whoo! 300+ hits! Thanks for reading everybody. I don't think it's break your fingers to review every now and than, though. Well, here it goes, chappie four!  
Enjoy,  
Kirux

Disclaimer: I decided that I do not want to own Square Enix because I wouldn't ever want to pay their electric bill. Ever. In fact, I had a nightmare like that just the other night...

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter Four: When I Try to Pick Them Up

* * *

We looked at each other for a few minutes. I didn't know what exactly to do. How much did he remember? How much more is there for me to remember? Damnit, I'm asking myself a shitload of questions again. 

"How much do you remember?" He leaned forward and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Not too much," I looked away, my face felt warm. I must be sitting to close to the fire.

"How much is not much?"

"I got back three memories today," I stood up and moved to a chair farther away from the fire.

"Which ones?"

"Let's see…the first one was the time you punched Zell in the face for picking on my sunburn, the next one was right before we left for Garden and we promised to stay best friends,"

"Yeah, that one worked out real well," he seemed angry, "What was the last one?"

"Ummm," What if he didn't remember that one? What if he didn't believe it actually happened?

"Well?"

I took a deep breath, "It was the time after we first learned about GFs," he looked at me blankly, "We had gone into the hideout in the training center later that night," he still didn't look like he remembered, "You were frightened that the GFs would make us forget about our friendship,"

"Which it did," he interjected softly.

"So we promised to never forget about each other."

"That's it?"

I hesitated momentarily. He didn't remember that part; maybe it hadn't been real, "yeah, that's it."

"Huh, I remember those first two, but that last one hasn't come back yet," He leaned back again and stared up at the ceiling, "Is that all you've remembered so far?"

"Well," I looked out the window, it was raining harder than before, if that was even possible, "I've had some random ones about playing with Selphie and I remember the day Zell was adopted. Of course I also remember when Ellone was taken."

"Ahh, nothing too interesting?"

"Not really…" (except for the fact that we kissed and I was seemingly in love with you.)

We sat there in silence for awhile and I continued to stare out the window. For some reason, it was soothing being here with Seifer in the rain. Even though it was quiet, it wasn't awkward. It felt so familiar.

A huge thunderclap sounded in the distance and the power flickered…

"_Damnit, if the power goes out I will be so pissed," I leapt into an attack against the Grat and it shriveled up and disappeared._

"_Seriously, the last thing we need is to be stuck in the middle of the training center without the lights on and run into a T-Rexsaur," Seifer took his turn and cast fire on the remaining Grat, it retaliated by spitting acid all over him._

"_I think I have nightmares like that sometimes," I cast cure on him. It was weird, casting magic. We had just gotten GFs about half a year ago, but it still took some getting use to. It felt as though there was always this person with you. I also had a feeling like I was forgetting something really important._

"_Awww, poor Squally having nightmares?" he attacked the Grat and seemed to have hit a sweet spot and it, too, shriveled up and vanished._

"_Don't fucking call me that, I hate it!" Why did he always call me that? It made me so angry. It was so childish. Ew._

"_Sorry," he seemed a little sad, I was going to inquire about it, than the power did go out._

"_Son of a bitch," I stabbed the ground with Revolver and leaned against a tree trunk, "Now what do we do?"_

"_Well," he held up his Revolver and laid it on his shoulder, "We're not that far from the hangout, we could make it there without any encounters if we run really fast."_

"_We don't really have a choice, do we?" I grabbed my gunblade and started to make my way towards the general direction of the secret place._

_I felt Seifer near me and I kept running straight, but for some reason I couldn't find the entrance to the place. I started to get a little scared. I stopped and tried get a feel for where we were. Seifer didn't see me stop and ran into me from behind. His gunblade knicked my arm and I felt it start to bleed._

"_Ow," I held my hand against the wound. It had seemed like a little scratch but it was bleeding quite a lot._

"_Shit, I'm sorry," he fumbled around a bit, cursing, before I heard him whisper, "fire."_

_The soft, warm glow of the blaze was soothing and allowed us to see. Why we hadn't thought of this earlier was baffling to me. I looked down at my arm and saw that it was sliced pretty deep. I tried to cast a cure spell but I seemed to have used my last one._

"_Does it hurt?" He looked at it._

"_Not really, but I'm out of cure spells," I hoped he had some._

"_I used up mine in that last battle, too,"_

"_Damnit, why does this shit always happen to me?" I wasn't really sure what I was referring to, but it had just slipped through. Seifer seemed to understand, however; and just nodded and began tearing off the bottom of his shirt. He wrapped it tight around my arm and sighed._

"_I don't think I've ever been this far into the training center. I just stay on the path all the time," He sat down and started to build a small campfire from the torch. The lights momentarily flickered back on, but died instantaneously._

_We sat there for awhile in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. I tried to remember how long I'd known Seifer. It seems like forever, though I'm not sure from where. I don't remember a lot from before Garden. All I knew was that this place was making me stronger. I felt I needed to be stronger to protect someone, someone really important to me…_

"_Sis," the word slipped out. That's right I need to find sis. But who exactly was that?_

"_Still thinking about that after all these years?" He looked at me and smiled. He seemed to know everything, everything about us, always bringing up these memories of us that I couldn't remember. _

"_I guess," seeing as we were going to be here awhile, I decided to get comfortable. I took off my jacket and unjunctioned my GF. Than all of a sudden, I had a realization about a few things. Duh, how could I forget all that stuff about the orphanage and Seifer._

"_You've been forgetting things, haven't you?" Seifer stood up and turned away from me, looking deep into the dark woods._

_I looked down at the ground, ashamed, "Only when I have Shiva equipped."_

_He turned and looked at me angrily, "See! I told you what they said was true! That's why I hardly ever equip that stupid beast! I don't need him to fight anyway! If I don't remember anything…what will I have to fight for?"_

"_Seifer…" I stood up and walked behind him, placing my hand onto his shoulder._

_The lights came back on and an announcement rang through the intercom, "All students please report to their quarters immediately incase the power shuts down again. For those of you in the training center, do not worry, we've temporarily restrained all of the monsters and you can safely make your way out. That is all at this time."_

"_Let's go," I grabbed my gunblade and headed towards the door._

"_So much for my romantic dream…" I heard him whisper softly as he also grabbed his Revolver and made his way to our dorm room._

I blinked to realize I had said that last part out loud.

"What did you just say?" Seifer looked at me quizzically.

I turned around to look at him, "I said 'So much for my romantic dream.'"

"What dream?"

"Oh, I don't have one, or ever did for that matter," I searched my memory a little bit more, "but you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he averted his gaze to the fireplace.

"No, I'm positive. When we got our field mission for our SeeD test, right after Selphie came toppling down that hill, you rushed into the communications tower. But before you went in you yelled at me; 'One day, Squall, I'll tell you about my romantic dream!' I remember as though it were yesterday. Than just now I had a flashback where you had said; 'So much for my romantic dream.' Thats twice I remember you saying it," I looked at him intently, "I wanna know what it is."

He seemed distraught. He just sat there gazing into the fire, seemingly trying to think of a way out of this. After a few moments he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand, giving up on an excuse.

"I don't remember," He sounded so sad when he said that, like it hurt him to say it.

"Bullshit," I called his bluff.

"Fine, I don't WANT to remember," he looked straight at me, determined to not tell.

"Why not?"

"Listen, it's a rather personal matter you wouldn't understand. You remember hardly anything. Not about the orphanage, not about your friends, yourself, and especially not about…" he looked away, "not about us."

"Us?" I knew of the kiss, the hidden emotions, and the nearly impossible to break friendship that had faded do to the GFs.

"Forget it, the last time I tried to remind you, you screamed foul and decided to hate me for the rest of your life," he stood up and walked away.

I jumped up and grabbed his arm, "What are you talking about?! Seifer, please tell me, I want to know! What made us fall apart besides the GFs?"

He spun around and stared down into my eyes. There was a mix of fear, anger, and sadness that showed through his emerald green eyes, "You want to know what really tore us apart? It was the fact that you were so deep in denial about your own feelings that you shut out the rest of the world. Out of all the memories you had, you had to focus on one that would shape you into a cold, emotionless, self-centered bastard. You couldn't remember any of the ones about us. I'm not talking about the childhood gang either. I'm talking you and me. I talking about this, " and with that he pulled me close to him and roughly kissed me on the lips.

I blinked; my mind was on pause again. So it was more than just that one time? I couldn't think. I don't know why but I wrapped my arms around his neck as though I was a girl and I started to kiss him back. Suddenly all these emotions came flooding over me; safety, comfort, belonging, sadness, happiness, anger, but the one I felt the most was, as sappy as it sounds, love. I melted against him and kiss him more passionately. I couldn't manage to do anything else. It seems as though a part of me has been waiting to do this for a very long time. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me right up against him as he started to soften the kiss. Than, much to my dismay, he stopped and pulled his head back a little.

"I loved you Squall," He admitted bluntly, "Ever since we were little. When I saw you start to slip away from me little by little it drove me mad. I began to resent Garden and everything it stood for. That's why when Ultimecia came to me, I joined her. I thought that if she won and everything was compressed, we'd wind up together somehow. I never stopped to think about how retarded that plan was. I was just trying to fight for what I loved and that was you. That was what I always meant by my romantic dream, for us to be together."

"Seifer," I laid my head against his chest and sighed, "it was my fault. I broke our promise to never forget each other."

"The one you mentioned earlier?"

I nodded, "The worst part is, you had kissed me than, to try and make sure I didn't forget."

"Yet you still forgot? Must've been a lousy kiss," He chuckled and so did I. He didn't let me go, but I didn't want to be let go, I moved my arms from around his neck to around his waist and he moved his up to around my shoulders.

"No, it was pretty good. Than again it had been my first kiss ever," I found that as I talked about things, I remembered more and more about it. I still had some pretty big blank spots, but I'm sure they would fill in over time.

"I just wanna know why I don't remember this," He leaned his chin on the top of my head.

"Maybe you didn't want to remember."

"Good point," he paused for a brief second, "Squally."

I moved a hand to jab him in the side, "Not cool Seify, not cool."

We both laughed and all seemed really well. That was, until we heard the shop owners down the street scream and the sound of a small explosion.


	5. They Vanish from My Vision

To the readers: I have had an extreme lack of motivation to do anything. I rewrote this chapter one or two times. I just have so many other ideas for others fics that my old ones are starting to bore me. I have to finish this though, for both the closure of having finishes it, and so that you guys don't find out where I live and kill me. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be, but I'll do my best to get them up. School's almost out soon, so I'll have plenty of time to write soon.  
Sorry for any typos, I finished this really late and I'm exhausted.  
Don't be shy! Review!  
-Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: Neither Final Fantasy 8, nor Vivid laundry detergent belong to me. I do, however; own a snazzy new pair of sunglasses, which I totally wear at night.

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter Five: But They Vanish from my Vision

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Seifer snapped his head around to look at where the noise came from.

"I have no idea," I backed up and went towards the door, only to have it come flying at me when someone kicked it in. I fell backward and landed on the floor

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Seifer exclaimed. I looked up to see a Galbadian soldier.

"...The fuck…?" I echoed. What the crap was Caraway pulling?

"Seifer Almasy, I am instructed to bring you back to Galbadia with by any means necessary, so unless you want someone to get hurt, I suggest you come with me," He held his flimsy little Revolver as though he was about to charge at Seifer. Seifer laughed.

"You think I'm scared of you? HAHAHAHA!" Seifer reached behind his chair and pulled out Hyperion, "You don't stand a chance," Seifer gave him that glare, the one that makes your blood run cold and cringe a little bit. He ran at the soldier, easily knocking him down with one hit, "Pathetic."

"Err, Seifer," I stood up and dusted myself off, "I don't have Lionheart with, nor do I have any magic seeing as I've stopped junctioning GFs."

"Way to be prepared Leonhart, guess we'll just have to head to that big ass ship of yours."

"Indeed," was all I could comeback with. I was tired all of a sudden. I was emotional and physically drained. This has probably been the best/worst day of my life.

"Well, I'll had out first to slice and dice anybody who gets on our way, if they come at us from behind," he bent down and picked up the dead soldier's gunblade and tossed it at me. Thankfully I caught it, "fend them off with this."

"Thanks," I muttered looking down at the poor excuse for a gunblade. I want Lionheart and I want it now, "after you."

"Right, " He ran out the door and I followed close behind, hoping to make it out of Winhill without any encounters.

Luck seemed to be on our side because we made it out to the Ragnarok before we ran into anybody. Three Galbadian soldiers were standing around the airship trying to get into it.

"How do you get it to open," asked one.

"How the hell should I know?" another replied.

"You did take Esther Engineering as a course in Military School, didn't you?" the third inquired.

"Yes, but I didn't actually pay attention. I just leaded another credit to graduate," The second soldier answered getting upset. He pounded on Ragnarok to try and get it open. For some reason this pissed me off.

"HEY ASSHOLE! LEAVE MY FUCKING AIRSHIP ALONE!" I was tired and cranky and really didn't want to deal with this shit. I charged up to them and speared the third soldier right through the heart. I yanked my temp weapon out of him and quickly slashed one of the other soldiers across his chest. His blood sprayed all over me, staining my white T-shirt, "Son of a bitch!" I yelled as the soldier collapse at me feet, dead, "You are SO lucky I have a bottle of Vivid onboard Ragnarok," I kicked his corpse for good measure."

"Woah there buddy," Seifer came up and placed the edge of Hyperion along the last Galbadian's throat, who was trying to flee, "where do you think you're going?"

"N-n-nowhere, s-sir?" He stuttered, scared for his life.

"Good answer," Seifer said. I pushed a hidden button on the side of Ragnarok and it's back hatch opened up and the ramp lowered, "Now get on the ship."

Seifer steered petrified soldier onto the ship and into a waiting room off to the left. I made a quick detour to a room where I kept emergency supplies. I pulled off my shirt and threw it into a sink with some cold water and a ample amount of Vivid(1), which seriously gets blood stains out of anything. Just in case some splatter got on my nice PJ pants, I stripped them off and threw them in the sink as well. I grabbed a pair of black leather pants, I'm not sure if I have anything other kind, and the only shirt I had in here, a red button down shirt that I hardly ever wore. I put it on and buttoned it up; leaving one or two buttons undid at the very top and bottom, I hate feeling confined. I walked out and up to the bridge, where I grabbed Lionheart and closed the back hatch. I figured if anyone had tried to get onboard until now, Seifer would have taken him or her out or I would encounter them on my way back down and decimate them entirely. I got back down to the waiting room without any trouble and heard Seifer, more or less, persuading the prisoner to tell them what they were doing here.

"Now listen to me you filthy piece of Galbadian shit, "Ouch. He seemed to be just as cranky as I was tonight, "I want to know why the fuck you guys are here. If you keep on NOIT answering me I will do things to you that would make the Sorceress Adel flinch. Do you fucking understand me?"

"Y-Y-Yes-s, s-s-sir," The man was blubbering like a little girl. I stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, not interfering.

"Good, now," Seifer leaned away from the man, leaning on the edge of a nearby table," Who sent you here?"

"General Caraway."

"Why?"

"To retrieve you."

"What does he want with me."

"We need you to take up your former position as Sorceress's knight and lead the armies of Galbadia in war against Esther."

"Why are you fighting against Esther?"

"They are trying to make us get rid of our armies as part of a treaty so that they can invade us and expand their own forces."

"Ever think they don't want you to have an army because you go around and do stupid shit like this?"

"Like what, sir?"

"ATTACKING HELPLESS VILLAGES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT YOU DUMB ASSHOLE!" Seifer leaned forward and yelled into the guy's face. He seemed to settle down a little and asked, " Why me?"

"Because you did so well during the second Sorceress's War."

"I was under her control, you know that right."

"You can be again."

"Excuse me?"

"The Sorceress has returned with a new body," the soldier smirked.

"Really now," Seifer mused to himself aloud, "So that's why Caraway is being such a dick, he's being brainwashed by a Sorceress. Couldn't be Edea again, he'd be wary of her. Has to be someone close to him, or someone he trusts. Very interesting indeed."

"There, I've told you everything so let me go."

"I think not," Seifer held Hyperion up and pointed it at the guy's head, "You're quite the blabbermouth, wouldn't want you spilling the beans about us, now would we?" He pulled the trigger and blood and brain splattered the floor and wall.

"You're cleaning that shit up," I said, still leaning against the doorframe, my arms crossed over my chest. My hair was falling in front of my eyes and I head to shake my head so I could see clearly again.

Seifer looked up and growled flirtatiously, "Nice look, Leonhart."

"…" I stood up straight and turned around, smirking, "Whatever…"

"Ha, you're welcome," he took a couple steps toward me.

"I was joking, clean that shit up before it starts to smell. All the cleaning supplies you need are right across the hall. I'm gonna go set the coordinates for Esther and call Cid. Some serious shit is going down and people need to know about it a.s.a.p.," I walked away and heard him mutter something under his breath. As I got to the elevator to the bridge I heard him shuffling around in the cleaning cupboard looking for the right chemicals. I smirked again and activated the lift.

A few minutes later I was once again frustrated beyond all reason.

"Listen, just get Cid on the damn phone. I need to talk to him," I shouted into the intercom.

"I'm sorry Squall but he's sleeping and said he didn't want to be disturbed at all," Quistis replied meekly.

"Quistis Trepe if you value your life on any scale you will wake that old bastard up right now," I growled at the former instructor. She sighed heavily.

"Have it your way," I heard her set down the phone and shuffle away. Five minutes later I heard Cid grumbling and the phone being picked back up.

"What is it Squall? It better be good," I cut him off

"Headmaster, I have something of the utmost importance to report to you, " I didn't wait for him to respond, "Galbadian troops have just attacked the village of Winhill where they tried to abduct Seifer Almasy and try to force him to lead their army against Esther. General Caraway refused to sign the treaty and claimed that Esther was trying to demilitarize Galbadia on the grounds of trying to invade them. Esther had no intention of doing this and is in now condition to withstand a direct attack from the Galbadian Army. On top of this, we have been informed that Caraway is being controlled by a Sorceress."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes, "Are you sure Squall?"

"I got this information directly from a high ranked Galbadian officer," I little lie or two wouldn't hurt that much, now would it?

"Understood. Where are you now?"

"On my way to Esther to see if Galbadian troops have arrived there yet."

"Why aren't you there already?"

"President Loire no longer required my services when I arrived, so I left and stopped at Winhill for the night before returning to Garden."

"Very well, I will contact President Loire immediately and mobilize troops there as soon as possible. You change course and come here to form a party to infiltrate Galbadia and take out this new Sorceress and Caraway, if need be," I heard the lift go down and come back up and heard Seifer approaching me.

"I have all reinforcements I need with me, sir," I reply.

"Who, if I may ask?"

"Heya, old man," Seifer answered him nonchalantly into the intercom.

"Almasy, is that you?" Cid sounded shocked.

"The one and only. Don't worry, I'll back up Squally here and make sure he doesn't muss things up too bad."

"I don't know where you came from, but if Squall thinks that you're trustworthy and enough help, than I guess it's fine by me. Just don't kill each other before your reach Deling, understand?"

"Yes, uh," Seifer leaned his head close to my left ear and nibbled it lightly. I batted him away lightly, "sir. I understand fully. No killing Seifer."

"Hyne speed boys, may your plan be successful. Oh, by the way, you don't need to activate this mission right away. Give the enemy some time to think it's winning, than strike while it's gloating. Make sure you're fully rested and equip before you go. If you need to, return here for any supplies you need."

"Understood, sir."

"Gotcha, old man."

The line went dead on the other side and I let out a sigh. Why couldn't he be this understanding and agreeable earlier? I spun the chair around to look at Seifer, rubbing my left ear, "What was that for?"

"Oh, you know, just trying to kill you and stuff," He smirked at me suggestively.

"I just barely remember liking you as a child and you're already hitting on me. You move fast don't you?" I stand up and stretch, yawning. So. Damn. Tired.

"Well, in those pants and that shirt, how am I not suppose to hit on you, " He runs his eyes up and down my body, obviously lingering on certain areas.

"Oh get off it already. I'm too tired to be taken in by your not-so-suave attempts to court me, Almasy," I move past him to the captain's room, which I had slightly altered to make into a rather comfortable bedroom.

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow," He followed me.

"Tomorrow we have to save the world from certain doom," I reminded him as I undid the shirt and threw it over a chair. I opened up the dresser and pulled out a rather nice pair of red silk pajama pants and unthinkingly started to undo the pants I was wearing.

"Well then," Seifer purred into me ear, running his hands down my arms and than wrapping them around my waist, pulling me against him, "I thought you were too tired to give into my not-so-suave charms?"

"I am," I shuddered a bit at the feel of his touch and tried to suppress the rise of emotions started to flood my thoughts.

"Than why all the teasing?" He started to run one of his hands further down my abdomen, toward the partially undid zipper of my pants.

"I wasn't," I held back a moan, trying my best to not be turned on by his actions, "trying to tease you, I just want to get into something comfortable and go to bed. I've barely slept today and I'm drained of almost all my strength. I'm tired and I'm…"

"Obviously turned on," I could hear the smirk in his voice and groaned slightly, knowing he was right. His hand slipped into me pants and closer to my rapidly growing hardon.

"…getting cranky," I finished and tried to break loose of his grip, to no avail.

"Awww, your no fun…" Seifer let go of me and I let out a huge sigh of relief and finished changing into my PJs. My erection was even more noticeable now and Seifer kept staring at it. I gave up caring and threw him a pair of black boxers.

"There, change into those and come to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow," I pulled back the covers and crawled into my bed. I heard him start to disrobe. I started to nod off immediately and was practically asleep by the time he crawled into bed behind me, holding me around the waist and resting his chin on the top off my head.

"Night, love," I heard him whisper.

"Night…" I manage to answer before I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

(1) Vivid is a super awesome laundry detergent that really does get out almost any stain imaginable, including blood if you apply it soon enough. On top of that, it's totally bleach free so it works on all colours! Sorry for the shameless plug for an actual product. I find it kind of funny to make Squall have such a thing on Ragnarok.  
Sorry for rambling down here,  
-Kirux


	6. Then I Saw You Reach out Towards Me

To the readers: I felt motivated by getting that last chapter done, so I'm gracing you with another update already! Praise Hojo! So thank to a reviewer (Faina) I've decided to change somethings that I had planned. For all of you that assume that Rinoa is the sorceress…think again. She's just a little whore this time around.  
Reviews (and coffee and onigiri) give me the energy to write more wonderful chapters!  
-Kirux  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this computer! I feel so poor all of a sudden

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter 6: Than I Saw You Reach out Towards Me

* * *

_The sunlight drenched the flowery field as the cool ocean breeze washed over me. I sat there drinking it all in. I look to my left and there he sat, smiling back at me. I looked to my right and another man was smiling back a me._

_The sky went dark; I looked up in a panic. I sighed in relief; it was just a cloud passing over the sun._

_I turned to look back at them, but they had both vanished. I stood up, looking around frantically. I started to run through the field. Slowly the flowers began to lessen and the ground became sandier and sandier. I was now running through a desert._

_I saw a glisten of blue. Finally, water, I was starting to get thirsty. I approached the oasis._

"_So you've finally come back to me, my little lion," I looked across the pond and saw a woman shrouded in veils hovering just above the water's surface._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You've forgotten me so soon?" I felt a chill go through my heart, where the icicles had speared me._

"_Ultimecia…" I grabbed the spot where my old wound lay. It started aching more and more._

"_Yes, little lion, I've come back," Her veils disappeared and she started to make her way to me, floating over the water, "This time your life shall be mine, and if I fail to do that, I will take the life of those you love most."_

_She waved her hand and Seifer and Laguna appeared, hanging limp in the air._

"_You bitch give them back!"_

"_Uh-uh-uh" She waggled a finger at me, "First you have to wake up."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Wake, love," she moved closer to me._

"_Don't call me love, you hag."_

"_YO LEONHART! WAKE UP ALREADY!" She reached out and started shaking me.

* * *

_

"Huh-what?" I bolted up, looking around sleepily. Damn, another weird ass dream.

"About damn time, I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes," Seifer stared down at me, scowling, "When you're out, you're out. Sheesh."

"Ugh," I placed my face in my hand and closed my eyes. That dream definitely took the cake for weird. It was almost like it was real.

"Headache?" Seifer asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

"Not really, just tired. What time is it?"

"About noon," He felt the bed give as he stood back up, moving across the room to open the shutters. Light flooded the room and I opened my eyes and let out another groan.

"It should be illegal to be this tired," I threw the covers off of me and sat on the edge of the bed, "How long have you been up?"

"About two hours," He stared out the window, "I've just been familiarizing myself with the layout of this ship. I'm amazed that there are so many rooms that have absolutely nothing in them."

"Yeah, well," I stood up and walked up to the window, also looking out at the blue sky, "with as busy as Cid keeps me, I don't have a lot of time to interior decorate. Plus with my pay cuts I don't have the money to buy the swank new couch I've been eyeing."

"Touché," He sighed and turned to look at me, "You know, you're really beautiful when you're asleep."

I blushed, "…"

"You say lots of weird things, too," He grinned.

"Like what?" Now I was paranoid. What if I said something really embarrassing, like the fact that my favourite food is marshmallow Peeps, the blue ones to be precise.

"That's for me to know and hold against you at a later point in time," He grinned even wider.

"Jerk," I turned around and stretched, yawning loudly, before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I went to take off my pants and get into the shower, than turned around and locked the door. A few moments later I heard the ever so pleasant automated voice tell Seifer "Access Denied."

"Locking me out? Now who's the jerk?" He slammed his hand on the door and I grinned.

"Make yourself useful and find some food," I turned on the shower and it stepped under the stream of hot water. I heard Seifer slam his hand on the door than march off. I laughed to myself and grabbed for the shampoo. As I lathered my hair I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Think you could lock me out that easy?" I heard Seifer growl into my ear.

"Ah!" I jumped and quickly rinsed the shampoo from my hair and turned around to see Seifer standing there with a very devilish grin on his face, "How the fuck did you get in here?!"

"I have many talents that you don't know about, Squally," He stepped closer to me and pushed me against the wall of the shower, "Like this, " he bent his head down and bit my neck lightly. I moved my hands up to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists and held them tightly against the wall. He kissed my neck again and started to slowly move his kisses down, across my shoulder, along my collarbone, than onto my chest. I shuddered and moaned lightly.

"Seifer," I gasped sharply as he softly bite my left nipple, "Seifer, really…st-stop this."

"Don't you like it, my little lion?" I looked down at him, and my mind exploded with fear.

Ultimecia scornfully grinned up at me and me body froze with fright. She wasn't just haunting my dreams? She could actually find and touch me. So many things ran through my head, but the only one that stood out was; 'Why the hell did I lock the fucking door?'

"What's wrong," she stood up staring me right in the face, "lion got your tongue?"

"Fuck you," I spat at her venomously.

"Hn," She looked me over, "You're a little to scrawny for my liking, young one."

"Oh my Hyne," Was this chick serious? I snapped out of it and threw all my weight at her, knocking her back into the shelf that held the soap and shampoo. They cluttered onto the shower floor making a very satisfying crashing noise.

"SQUALL!" Seifer yelled from the other side of the door banging on it, "ARE YOU OKAY!? DAMNIT, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" He hit the door a couple times to show he was serious. Ultimecia cursed and disappeared.

"I'll get you next time, little lion," her voiced sounded throughout the air. I sighed in relief and than remembered Seifer was trying to break into the bathroom. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist quickly and walking up to the door, opening it. I walked out into the bedroom, right past a very disheveled looking Seifer.

"We're going to Deling, now, "I said while leaving the bedroom and entering the room directly across the hall. Once there I threw open my bag and pulled out my white T-shirt (not the one that had gotten bloody, that was still soaking) my leather pants, my bomber jacket, all six of my belts, and of course my Lionheart necklace. I started to put on my pants as Seifer entered behind me.

"What happened back there, " He asked worry in his voice.

"I got a nice house call from our favourite Sorceress," I took the towel and started to dry my hair.

"Ultimecia was in your bathroom!?"

"She also visited me in a dream last night, " I threw the towel in a chair and started to put on my belts.

"What the fuck is her problem?" He looked up worriedly, "Did she threaten you or anything?"

"Of, course," I pulled on my T-shirt.

"How?" he picked up my jacket and handed it to me, I smiled a thank you at him.

"By promising to kill everyone I love if she couldn't eliminate me directly," I pulled on my coat and fixed the collar.

"What made the awful crashing noise in the shower?"

"Heh," I picked up my necklace and put in around my neck, clasping it so it hung loosely, "She tried to grapple with me so I pushed her, showing her how physically weak she really is."

"What a moron," He looked me over, "Where are your gloves?"

"With Lionheart," I walked out of the room and headed toward the cockpit, "Would you like to stop back at your house so that you can probably equip yourself?"

"If you wouldn't mind," He looked down at the pair of sweat black sweat pants and the white tank top he had found in my dresser, "This attire doesn't really scream 'I'm going to kick your ass and enjoy every minute of it.'"

"I agree," I laughed lightly and punched in the coordinates for Winhill, "It shouldn't take us that long to get there."

"Are we really going to fight her without any GFs?" He looked at me concerned.

"Yes," I said bluntly, opening up Lionheart's cases and pulling out my leather gloves, "I refuse to do it any other way. I beat her last time without GFs, I can do it again."

This statement was mostly true. I didn't use any GFs, but Selphie and Irvine sure the hell did. Even though I'm pretty certain it was my Renzokuken that did a great deal of damage to the evil witch, I admit the constant full cure and triple aura helped a lot. I put on my gloves just as the computer said, "Destination reached."

"Okay, let's get in and out as quickly as possible, You go to your house, take what you need and I'll stay outside the hangar and take out whoever's stupid enough to attack me. You can handle yourself, right?" I smirked at him, slinging Lionheart over my shoulder.

"I'll be back just in time to save your sorry ass," He smirked back, slinging Hyperion over his shoulder.

"Deal, now move out," I hit the button the opened the hangar door and ran to the lift, Seifer right beside me. We made it to the ramp and noticed that no soldiers had tried to attack us yet.

"Something's not quite right, " Seifer looked around, "Ha! Here they come!"

He pointed his gunblade at the approaching figure and was just about to shoot when I realized who it was and pushed his arm to the far left just as he shot.

"What the fuck, Squall!?" He looked at me as though I had been possessed and grown a third eye.

"It's my dad," I muttered as Laguna came into view, waving his gun in the air as a hello.

"Squall! I didn't expect you to come back here after what Cid told me over the phone," He stopped right in front of us than suddenly hunched over, grabbing his wounded knee, "Fuuuuck, not now of all times!" He pleaded, limping around in a circle trying to get his gimp leg to work.

"Uuuh…" Seifer said not sure how to react.

"He hurt his leg in the first Sorceress War, " I whispered to him while Laguna continued to pace cursing to himself, "So, uh, Dad…"

Laguna perked up significantly when he heard me call him dad. He beamed at me and I felt bad for being so mean to him yesterday, "Yeah…son?"

"Why are you here?" Seifer sniggered quietly at the awkward moment and I elbowed him in the side and he grunted, elbowing me back.

Laguna eyed us questioningly, but didn't inquire about it, instead he simply answered my question, "This place is very special to me, so as soon as I heard it was under attack by that jackass Caraway I grabbed my gun and flew here a.s.a.p."

"Alone?" Seifer questioned skeptically.

"Well, Kiros and Ward ran after me shouting something like, 'Don't be rash Laguna, you'll get yourself killed.' Well, Ward didn't exactly yell…but you get the picture," He placed his hand on the back of his head and scratch it, grinning at us.

Seeing him like that, with Winhill in the background looked so familiar…

Damnit, no time for flashbacks…I have a witch to kill.

"Listen, Mr. Loire," Seifer said, sounding so awkwardly polite it made me laugh quietly to myself, "I have to, uh, get some stuff from my house…"

"You live here in Winhill…uh," Laguna paused, obviously grabbing for a name he was never given.

"Seifer, Seifer Almasy," Laguna arched an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly, "yes as in Sorceress Knight Seifer Almasy and all around jackass," Seifer sighed heavily.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Laguna laughed loudly, "You run off to your house, if Kiros gives you any trouble just ask tell him snuggle-bunny sent ya," Laguna laughed even more at this inside joke. Hopefully it'll be one he'll never share it with me. Seifer nodded and ran off towards his house.

We both watched him run off and I sighed, "Hey I just want to apologi-"

"You don't have to, if I were in your shoes I would have said the same things to me. The point is I was in denial about my own faults," I look at me, uncharacteristically serious, "I want to start being your father, Squall. If you'll let me that is."

"…" I looked at him and smiled, "Sure, but only after I kick some serious Sorceress ass."

"Deal, here comes for boyfriend," he pointed at the horizon as Seifer came running towards us, his tan trench coat billowing behind him.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Really, sure seemed like it to me," Laguna shrugged, "You two seem like a good match."

I growled at my father as Seifer came to a halt and looked from me to Laguna and back to em again, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important," I stated bluntly while turning around and walking up the ramp, "Hurry up, I want to get this over with."

"If you say so," Seifer started to walk up the ramp but Laguna grabbed his arm. I stopped and turned around to look at the two. Laguna was staring at Seifer with a look so serious it made me worry. Seifer looked confused and almost scared.

"Don't let anything happen to my boy," Laguna said in a low, almost menacing, tone, "Protect him as tough he were your world."

"That won't be a problem, Mr. Loire, " Seifer pulled his arm free and glared back at my dad with just as serious of an expression on his face, "because your son is my world."

They both stood there for awhile looking at each other and I was afraid I would have to break up a fight. All of a sudden Laguna started laughing, scratching the back of his head again.

"And he had the nerve to say you weren't his boyfriend," he started walking away, still laughing.

Seifer looked up at my questioningly, and I felt myself blush, "Boyfriend?" he inquired.

"We're leaving," I turned away abruptly and pushed the close hatch button, "now."

I heard him laugh and whisper, "Boyfriend…" in a slightly loving, hopeful tone and I couldn't help but smiled a bit.


	7. I Reach Out to You

To the readers: "Sweet father of Sephiroth! About damn time you updated this story!" is probably what most of you are saying right now, but I assure you I have good reasons for this late posting. If you saw my profile at all over the past week, you will know that my poor sweet computer died and took my c drive with it. Thanks to the great holy blessing of Hojo and my dad's handiness with comps, my lovely sweet Heero, that's the name of my PC, is back up and running. Duo, my c drive, didn't make it, however; so all my program files and fanfiction was lost. I have this partially remedied, as in, I have all my important progs back and I just got all my old fics off the site. So as I promised in my profile it is now super-mega-update time. I'm starting with this fic 'cause you guys have been waiting the longest. Well enough rambling, here you go guys: chapter 7, it's a doozy.  
All feedback is welcomed, good or bad.  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, I think we all know that by now. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either. I guess it just sucks to be me.

* * *

-Pieces-  
-Chapter Seven: I Reach Out For You-

* * *

I sat down in the pilot's chair and began punching in the coordinents for Deling.

"Shouldn't we go get supplies first?" Seifer sat down in the copilot's chair. Crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms across his chest. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and made a quick sweep over his body. I smirked, it seems both of us lack a change in wardrobe.

"Is there anything we really need? I have Lionheart and you have Hyperion," I finished with the data entry and leaned back, putting both my hands behind my head and closing my eyes, "We don't really need anything else."

"Err, recovery items? Maybe some aura stones if we can find any," he sounded a bit on edge. I opened my right eye to look at him. He seemed nervous, almost afraid.

"Seifer are you…" I trailed off, not wanting to make him angry. I now had both eyes open and was staring at him.

"Yes," Seifer looked back at me, not afraid to show that he was afraid…if that makes sense, "Not only am I scared, I'm petrified. The last time I confronted Ultimecia she was weak and so was I. She has the power to manipulate people's thoughts and emotions to turn them against themselves and those they hold dearest to them."

"For some reason I don't believe that's the only reason you're frightened of her," I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "You don't have to worry about her controlling you again. You don't have anything for her to use to get to you."

He started to say something, but stopped. He unfolded his arms and placed them on the armrests and just started to daze out. I was starting to worry that I had pissed him off, I looked over at him worriedly, but he was just gazing out across the horizon. I reached a hand out to grab his, but decided against it and began to fiddle with the radio instead.

"_My last night here with you; maybe yes maybe no. I kind of liked it your way, how you'd shyly place your eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you?" _The radio blurted out. I almost wanted to change the station, but something made me keep it on that song.

"Heh," Seifer chuckled softly all of a sudden, "A little ironic this song plays, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" His statement genuinely confused me. He was acting really weird all of a sudden, and it highly bothered me.

"The fact that that song is playing, and it started at that particular verse, just as we're flying off to fight an evil sorceress who could probably destroy us with a flick of her wrist."

"Don't be ridiculous. We beat her once, we can beat her again."

"YOU beat her once, whereas I succumbed to her evil mind tricks," He was started to sound almost frantic, "I really don't wanna go fight her with nothing but our gunblades Squall. Can't we go get a healer at least, someone who is actually okay with using a GF? What about chickenwuss or that Selphie girl?"

"_Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches you softly, but sure, a frown is show then I will know that you are no dreamer"_

I didn't know how to respond to him so I didn't. Part of me wanted to be mad at him, while another understood his frantic logic completely, "You're right, in a sense. About this song anyways. It's ironic and fitting at the same time."

"_So let me come to you, close as I wanna be." _I stood up from me chair and took a few steps to be standing right in front of the other man. _"Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast." _I grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him up from his seat, snapping him out of his panicked state of mind. _"And stay there as I whisper; 'How I loved your peaceful eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you?'" _I pulled him close to me and brought his head down to rest on my chest.

"You shouldn't be so frightened Seifer. Ultimecia can throw every mind-altering illusion she has at us, but they won't work. Why won't they work, you wonder? Because we have each other, and that's just about all we really need. Besides, who is she to fuck with our romantic dreams anyway? All we have to do is show her that her little tricks don't work on us, and she'll be so outraged she'll let her guard down. Than we'll go up to her and cut out her heart, if she even has one," He lifted his head and looked down at me, his eyes showing the gratitude he felt from hearing me say that.

"Destination reached," the computer rudely interrupted.

We both looked from each other to the control panel and than back to each other. I smiled and Seifer pulled me close to him, kissing me passionately. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to move forward, pushing me backward until I was up against the cockpit wall. I'm not exactly sure what sparked the sudden fiery passion inside me, it could have been anything from the fact that both of us could die to the way Seifer was now nibbling on my ear lobe. However uncertain of the beginning I was, I was positive on where this situation was going to end.

Seifer continued to nibble on my ear and neck as I let out a soft moan. I could feel his lips smirk against my skin as he moved his hands to start pulling off my jacket. I let go of his neck and followed his lead, slipping his trench coat off of his shoulders and down to his elbows before I couldn't get it down any further. He pressed his lips against mine roughly, both of us shrugging off our jackets the rest of the way. As soon as mine was off Seifer slipped his hands underneath of my shirt and ran them all the way up my chest, bringing the shirt up with them. I broke the kiss while I raised my arms and let him pull the shirt off. I gasped as he immediately started to run his tongue down my neck and onto my chest. I involuntarily grinded against him, my erection already straining against my tight leather pants. He chuckled and started to message my groin with his knee, causing a wave of pleasure to run up my spine and make me shudder. As he did this, Seifer ran his tongue over my right nipple, causing my back to arch. I moaned even louder and Seifer smirked again.

"Tor-torturous bastard, " I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun otherwise," He whispered up at he, biting down softly.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall as he began to move his hand down my back, scratching it lightly. He grabbed my ass roughly, causing me to buck against the leg he had situated between my legs. The friction drove me even crazier and I was now filled with nothing but lust.

Not taking being teased so much very well, I decided to execute some revenge. I threw my arms back around his neck and push him back a little bit before switching our position and slamming him up against the wall. I smashed my lips up against his, kissing him fiercely. I let go of his neck and began to pull up his shirt, stopping the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt over his head. I ran my hands up and down his well-carved chest and abdomen, almost envying how defined his abs are. I heard him let out a small groan as I moved one of my hands down to his thigh, rubbing it gently, mere centimeters away from his own hard member.

"You're not the only one that can tease," I whispered, my voice sounding rough and lusty. I had a hard time believing it was really mine, but that quickly passed as he reached around my waist and pulled me up against him hard. Our erections rubbed up against each other from beneath our pants and we both let out a slight hiss at the pleasure it caused us.

I reached my hands down and started to unbutton his pants. I quickly succeed and began kissing Seifer's neck. I slowly started to move my kisses downward: over his chest, down his stomach, until I finally stopped right above his waistline. I looked up at him, suddenly nervous. I'd never done with another guy…or girl for that matter. He looked down at me; desire and lust in his eyes. He simply nodded at me and I tugged down his pants and boxer. His penis was fully erect and sprung up instantly. I let his pants fall down around his ankles.

I decided being hesitant now wasn't going to do any good, so I pushed all fears and doubts from my mind and wrapped my right hand around his cock. I started to rub him and he let out a moan. This encouraged me so I leaned in closer, kissing the tip of his head lightly while still rubbing his shaft. I kissed the tip again, this time running my tongue over it. Seifer groaned louder and ran a hand threw my hair and grabbed my head, trying to bring it down onto his dick. I decided that the time for teasing was officially over and obliged, taking the head of his dick into my mouth. I suckled on it gently, flicking my tongue over it. I started to pump his cock with my hand faster, reaching my other hand up to play with his balls a little.

"Unnnnn, Squall, that feels wonderful," my lover moaned, ecstasy dripping off every word. I smiled around his cock and took some more of it into my mouth. This made him moan more as he bucked his hips, pushing more his cock into my mouth than I was ready for, but I didn't gag on it, so I didn't mind all that much. I moved both my hands to his hips, trying to keep them still as I began to bob up and down his member.

He ran both of his hands through my hair and entwined his fingers in it, getting a good hold onto my head. He pushed down on it, causing his dick to slip into my throat. My gag reflex kicked up a little, causing the muscles to tighten around him, but that just seemingly encouraged him. I ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft and began to bob again, letting him push my head all the way down and than pull it back up. I moved my hands from his hips to his ass, grabbing it hard, digging my nails in a little. This caused him to let out another hiss of pleasure as I felt some of his precum leak into my throat. I swallowed around his cock instinctually, and that seem to cause him even more pleasure.

"Oh Hyne," he groaned and I looked up at him. His head was leaning back against the wall; his eyes closed and sweat dripping from his brow. I swallowed around it again, sucking harder, "Oh Hyne. Squall...shit...Squall I'm gonna cum!"

No sooner had he managed to say that than his hot seed began to fill my mouth and slide down my throat. As if by reaction I kept sucking on his dick, swallowing all his cum as it poured out. When it stopped I let his dick fall from my mouth and I swallowed what was left in my mouth. I looked up at him, wiping up some cum that had leaked out from the side of my mouth. He was looking straight down at me and without stalling I licked it off and swallowed it almost greedily.

"Heh," he smirked and grabbed my right arm with his left and pulled me up to him, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"Was I, uh, any good?" I felt suddenly embarrassed.

"You were amazing," he pulled me close and kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth and running it over mine. He broke the kiss and smirked at me, "If you weren't I don't think I would have came that fast."

"Heh," was all I could manage as a reply. Now that I wasn't preoccupied with Seifer, my mind was focuses on my own strenuous situation. Me eyes flickered down for a quick second, and his followed. He stared at the bulge in my pants and smirked.

"Is Squally feeling a bit aroused?" He asked mockingly, placing a hand on my crotch and rubbing my erection.

"Just a...little," I clenched my teeth and breathed in sharply, thrusting slightly against his hand. His hand moved and he began to undo my belts. His fingers were quick and soon my pants were unbuttoned and he was pulling them off.

He slipped off his shoes and took off his pants the rest of the way, and I did the same. He pushed me down onto the floor and sat on top of my stomach, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above me head. He kissed me hungrily, forcing his tongue back into my mouth. Our tongues met and we swirled them around, tasting each other's saliva. He began to rock his hips slightly, rubbing his once again erect penis on my stomach.

I moaned into the kiss a bit, but he broke it off to start trailing his kisses down my neck and chest. He let go of my wrists repositioned himself to be half lying next to me. His kisses started to go lower and lower until he was at my waistline. He took a single finger and ran it up the shaft of my cock before resting the fingertip on the tip of the head. He than moved his kisses back up and started to suck on my nipple. Seifer wrapped his head around my cock and began to slowly stroke it.

I shuddered as a wave of pleasure rolled through me and I left out s soft moan. He bit down onto my teat and I arched my back slightly, feeling a few drops of precum escape from my tip. The seed dripped down the side of my cock and became a sort of lubricant as Seifer continued to jerk me off. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, loosing myself into the feeling.

Soon he moved his kisses back down to my waist and than kissed the tip of my cock. The feel of his soft lips on my member drove me crazy and caused me to thrust my hips, forcing my head into his mouth. I could feel him smirk around it as he twirled his tongue all over it. I grabbed at the floor from as the pleasure from this made my mind explode. He sucked on my cock for a few couple of minutes, bobbing his mouth around it while gently squeezing my balls. Than I jumped in surprise as I felt him slip a finger into my ass.

"Se-Se-Seifer! What are doing?" I was freaked out slightly, yet in to much ecstasy to really protest. I looked down at him and he let my cock fall from his mouth. He looked back up at me with that classic Almasy grin on his face.

"Calm down," he reassured me, "It'll be fine, don't worry."

I nodded down at him and laid my head back down onto the floor. He slowly moved his finger in and out of my asshole. It felt really awkward at first, but the more he did it, that better it began to feel. Just as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. I grunted in protest, than quickly gasped as I felt his moist tongue circle around my ring before plunging into me.

His tongue was hot and felt huge inside of me. But I have to admit it felt really good. Seifer moved his tongue in and out of me, twirling it around on the inside every now and then. It felt amazingly good and a bucked my hips again. He reached his hand up to slowly start stroking my cock again. I started to feel my cum start to rise and I squirmed a little bit.

"Seifer, I'm going to come soon," I told him between pants.

"Hn…" he grunted, almost angrily. He moved his hand down to the base of my shaft and tightened his grip a little. He took his tongue out of my ass and replaced his finger. My ass was slightly loose now, and he noticed this, so he added another. It was uncomfortable, and it hurt as he started to wriggle them around inside of me. The pain distracted me a little from the pleasure and I felt my urge to orgasm subside a little. He continued to finger and lick my ass until it was rather loose and it began to feel really good.

Than he stopped and grabbed both of my legs, putting them over his shoulder and lifting the bottom half my body off of the ground slightly. He sat down and pulled my ass onto his lap just barely resting my asshole on his dick.

"I'm not going to lie to you," He said very seriously, staring right into my eyes, "This is going to hurt, probably a lot, at first. So if you don't wanna-"

"Seifer Almasy, just shut the fuck up and do it already," I was WAY to aroused to quit now. He grinned at me and with one quick thrust entered his entire member into my ass.

He was right…it hurt…a lot.

I winced and bit my lip, trying not to focus on the pain. He let it sit there for a minute or so, letting me adjust before moving it back slowly and thrusting into me again. After a few more strokes the pain began to ease and an intense pleasure began to take its place. With another couple strokes I was beginning to moan in lust as Seifer quickened his pace. He let my legs fall onto his shoulders and grabbed onto my hips, bouncing my ass up and down his cock. I moaned louder and louder, clawing at the floor in pleasure. It felt so right having Seifer deep inside of me.

I moved my legs from off his shoulders to wrap the around his waist. I propped myself up on my arms and began to meet his thrusts with my own. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled up so that I was sitting on him. I clung to him; my arms arm his neck, as he bounced up and down his cock. My member was now rubbing against Seifer's stomach sending even more stimulation throughout me. I felt my mind start to slip as my orgasm started to build up again.

"I'm gonna cum," I moaned into his ear.

"Me, too," He said, bending his neck down to kiss the nape of my neck.

He started to thrust into me harder and faster and I accidentally clawed at his back from the passion I felt coursing through me. He moved his lips up and kissed my face, desperately trying to find my own. I moved my head slightly and mashed my lips against him, kissing him with all the passion and desire I could muster. All of a sudden I felt something snap inside of me and my vision blacked out. I arched my back drastically as I felt my hot seed start to gush out from inside me. Seifer shouted out and he made one final thrust before shooting his cum deep inside of my ass.

I let go of his neck and fell backward on to the floor exhausted. He fell on top of me, leaving his quickly shrinking dick inside of my as the last of his sperm squirted out. We laid there like that for Hyne only knows how long, with nothing but the sounds of our own pants and the radio playing "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.


	8. But You Vanished as Well

To the readers: Okay sorry for the lag in updating, but I was at a roadblock. Then, the great and wonderful Hojo sent me a one-winged angel of mercy. No not Sephiroth jacked up on Zoloft…though that would have been nice. His name is Searching Seifer and he's wonderfully amazingly amazing. Majour props to you dear, you just helped me map out the next couple of chapters or so. So everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy…AND REVIEW!  
Much love,  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII and some of the following material is based off of Searching Seifer's ideas. Thanks to both for being awesome.

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter 8: But You Vanished as Well

* * *

I guess that eventually we fell asleep because the next thing I knew the phone ringing was waking me up. I grunted and pushed Seifer's arm off my chest and walked over the control panel.

"Ugh…hello?" I squinted against the glare from the sun as it started to sink beneath the horizon.

"Squall, is that you?" It was Cid.

"Yeah, what's up Cid?"

"Well, I decided that having only the two of you there wasn't a good idea so I'm sending you some back up," Cid said, sounded strained and nervous.

"Ugh, we don't need help," I said in an angry whisper.

"That's not for you to decide," Cid retorted.

"…" I opened my mouth to yell back at him, but he was right. Technically I'm still a SeeD and I'm forced to obey my commanding officer's orders, "Fine, when should they arrive here?"

"They left about two hours ago," Cid paused, "and they're traveling by train and rental car, so hopefully by morning."

"Okay, we'll hold off infiltrating Deling until than," I sighed.

"One more thing," Cid added hastily, "They're escorting Caraway's daughter."

"…" Suddenly I hoped that a stray hexadragon would show up and eat the car whole, "You're point being?"

"It will also be your mission to safely return her to her father so that she might try and persuade him into stopping this nonsense."

"Is that it?" I was starting to feel cranky…and hungry.

"Yeah, Hyne speed, Squall."

"…Whatever…" I hung up and walked over to where my clothes lay scattered on the floor. I grabbed my boxer and put them on, smiling down at Seifer still passed out on the floor. Sure I could move him into the bed…but that wouldn't be any fun. Making fun of the imprint of the grated on his face, now that would be a good time.

I finished getting dressed and laughed aloud at the thought and made my way to the food supply room.

* * *

- Meanwhile -

* * *

"This is going to be so exciting!" Selphie squealed as she looked out the window, "Can you believe we're going to be fighting that old hag again, Irvy?"

"Yeah, it'll be just like half a year ago. You, me, and Leonhart all taking down Ultimecia together," Irvine steered the jeep over the rocky terrain as best he could.

"What the hell, Irvine?" A very cross Rinoa shouted from the backseat, "Watch where the hell you're driving!"

"I'm doing the best I can, beautiful," Irvine replied, swerving abruptly to miss a rather large rock.

"Beautiful?" Selphie asked uneasily. _'Since when has he been so friendly with her? I mean, true he's friendly with everything that moves and has boobs…but he doesn't usually flirt with other girls in front of me._'

"Sorry, hun," Irvine said quickly, "It's the heat and the stress getting to me.

"No it's not Irvine," Rinoa said crossing her arms over her chest and sneering. Selphie looked back at her questioningly, "That's right Selphie. He means in an affectionate loving way."

"Wh-what?" Selphie stammered, her usual smile fading from her face.

"He may be dating you, Selphie, but he's fucking me," Rinoa smiled easily as she saw Selphie's heart shatter.

"Irvine…is this true?" Selphie asked her boyfriend as she started to cry.

"It was just a little fling, Selphie," Irvine said defensively, "It didn't really mean anything to me…I swear!"

"Liar!" Both girls yelled simultaneously.

"Like you have room to talk, whore!" Selphie yelled back at Rinoa.

"Don't be mad that he chose the better of the two," Rinoa spat back.

"Why, was Squall not good enough for you, you have to steal another person's man?" Selphie started to shake with angry,

"Squall was nothing to me, a mere pawn in my game to get closer to Irvine," Rinoa laid a hand on the cowboy's shoulder seductively.

"Yeah," Selphie blanked on come back, but than something she overheard came back to her," Well you have to be a pretty lame lover if both the men you loved before turned out to be gay…with each other no less!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Irvine said, suddenly interested in this catfight.

"You mean," Rinoa stammered, "Seifer and Squall are…"

"That's right bitch. Must feel horrible knowing you drove two men to homosexuality. That's okay though because I think they're a wonderful couple," Selphie turned and looked at her boyfriend icily, " I always knew the getup was a little gay looking…but now you're definitely on your way to become a fag."

"OH THAT'S IT!" Rinoa said She grabbed her blaster edge and whacked Selphie on the back of the head with it. The usually hyper SeeD cadet slumped down in her seat as she was knocked out.

"What the fuck Rinoa? Why did you go and blurt all of that out like that?" Irvine yelled angrily, still trying to focus on driving.

"Because," the younger girl replied, wrapping her arms around the driver's neck, "Now that she's unconscious and in emotional distress, she'll be so much easier for me to control. Just like dear old Cid. Isn't that right, my darling knight?"

"Yes mistress," Irvine replied in a monotonous way.

* * *

- Back on the love ship Ragnarok -

* * *

"Squall, you fucking asshole!" Seifer yell from the cockpit. I couldn't help laughing as I stirred the sauce I had simmering on the stovetop.

I heard the elevator started to hum as it descended from the floor above. The timer I had started went off and I uncovered the pan with the chicken in it. I hated cooking when I was hungry, but I thought it would be rude to let Seifer sleep on the floor -and- go hungry. I heard him storming down the hallway and the door was thrown open. I turned around and there stood Seifer stark naked, grate prints stamped into his face. I tried my hardest not to smile.

"You're a fucking jerk," he stared right at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, doing my best to keep a straight face.

" You could have woken me up, or even put a fucking shirt under my head!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I assure you," I turned around a stirred the sauce again, turning off the burner it was on. I added some vegetables to the chicken and shook the pan slightly.

"Of course you don't," he growled.

"Dinner's almost done, I suggest you go put some clothes on. When you get back I have some wonderful," I tried to put as much sarcasm in the last word as possible, "news from our favourite headmaster."

"Yeah, yeah," he stalked off grumbling.

"Oh and Seifer," I yelled back at him as I heard the elevator activated again, "I would do something about your face, you seem to have slept on it wrong."

He cursed some more and I finished cooking and setting some plates by the time he returned to the galley

"So what was this wonderful news?" he sat down at the table and began to serve himself.

"He's sending us back up," I sat down and also began to eat. He choked a little and reached for his water, taking a heavy sip of it, "That's pretty much what I said. That's not the best part, though."

"There's more?" he inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, don't eat that piece a chicken until after I tell you this. I don't wanna have to save your sorry ass," he put down his fork and gave me his undivided attention.

"But you love my ass," he said with mock hurt.

"That's a debate for another time. Anyways," I, too, laid down my cutlery, "Not only are we to invade Deling, but we have escort a certain general's daughter to her daddy's house so, and I quote, _'that she might try and persuade him into stopping this nonsense.'_"

"He's gone senile, hasn't he?" Seifer asked rhetorically.

"Yeah and I can only guess at who he probably sent WITH her," I said scornfully, taking a bite of my food.

"Who would that…" I looked at him and gave him that 'You have got to be kidding me' look and his face lit up in realization, "I'll kill him if you want me to."

"Naw, it actually all worked out for the better," I smiled at him and he smiled backed, "hell, maybe we should thank them."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," we both laughed and continue to eat our dinner.

* * *

- About 200 miles from Deling -

* * *

"Ugh," Selphie groaned as she sat up. She reached a hand to the back of her head. What happened? The last thing she remembered they had just left Dollet.

"Selphie!" Rinoa said with false concern, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Wh-what happened?" Selphie felt hazy, yet at ease. It was weird…she had this feeling something really bad had happened.

"We got randomly encountered an Ochu and you got knocked out," Rinoa checked the back of Selphie's head, "Good thing Irvine here and a few aura stones."

"Really?" This seemed wrong, but Selphie couldn't remember anything…so they must be right.

"Just relax Selphie," Irvine said in a calm voice, "We're almost to Deling, than we can put an end to all of this."

"An end to what?" Selphie was so confused.

"We have to stop Squall and Seifer before they destroy everything we fought so hard to protect," Rinoa whispered into Selphie's ear.

"That's right…" Selphie's mind went fuzzy. It was like a damn broke in her mind as she suddenly remember what there mission was, "We have to protect Deling from Seifer and Squall…"

"That's right honey," Irvine said while smiling.

Rinoa grinned from the back seat. _'Brainwashing people is just way too easy nowadays,'_ she though to herself.

Selphie sat in her seat and gazed blankly ahead of her, focusing on their mission, having no clue of what was really unfolding around her.


	9. Suddenly a Figured Appeared

To the Readers: Okay I should probably update now. I've been distracted lately. Every time I went to sit down and type I'd ask myself; "Do I want to spend all day typing, or play Dark Cloud 2?" I kept choosing the latter until I realized that it lied to me. How did it lie to me? It said it was fun. XD Anyways, I decided that I would write up a new chapter until my new games, that are fun, get here. The devil may cry, but I'll be there to hand him a Kleenex and take advantage of him while he's in such a fragile emotional state.  
Don't be shy! Review please!  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: I have run out of witty disclaimers. So…I just don't own it, okay?

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter 9: Suddenly a Figured Appeared

* * *

The rest of the night went by rather uneventfully. Seifer told me more memories I had forgotten and I slowly began feeling like a stupid ass for the way I use to treat him. He wouldn't let me apologize, though; saying he had done more than his fair share of stupid shit lately. He had a point, and seeing as I'm not one for apologizing, I let him win that argument. We went to bed considerably early, seeing as how we would have to wake up at Hyne knows when to greet our guests. Tomorrow was going to be eventful, for lack of a better term.

- Meanwhile 100 miles from Deling -

"Now Selphie," Rinoa whispered softly in an almost motherly way, "When we get to Deling, we can't just rush in there and yell at Squall and Seifer. We mustn't let them know that we are there to stop them. We have to trick them into believing that we're on their side. Than when we're in the middle of a battle, we turn on them. They'll be stunned and then we'll take that moment to completely destroy them. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress!" Selphie said excitedly. It seems that brainwashed or not, you can't change every part of a person's personality, so Selphie was still as hyper as ever.

"Do you think that we will actually be able to defeat them?" Irvine said uneasily. Rinoa was controlling him to a point, but it wasn't very much. He had joined her willingly. There was something he wished to gain from this whole escapade. Something he felt was stolen from him.

"Of course we will," Rinoa said lazily as she slumped back in her seat, "As long as no one slips up and gives away our true intentions, we'll be right as rain."

Irvine sighed. At least they were almost there, another hour and a half and they should arrive at the outskirts of Deling. Hopefully it would be light by then as well.

* * *

- The Following Dawn -

* * *

I yawned and rolled over, staring at the small alarm clock on the nightstand. I quickly reached up and turned it off. I hate the sound alarm clocks make, and I had woken up my usual two minutes before it was suppose to go off. I pulled the covers off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I had this strong sense of foreboding; either that or I was groggy from lack of sleep. It took so long for me to fall asleep last night; on top of that I kept waking up. When I would wake up it felt as though I had just had a horrible dream, but I couldn't remember any of them. I turned my head to look at Seifer; he was still out cold. I reached a hand to his face and swept away a few loose strand of hair from in front of his eyes. He's so beautiful when he sleeps, almost angelic. I laughed lightly, maybe the angel of chaos and lust. I smiled at him lovingly and got up to get dressed.

About half an hour later I was sitting in the cockpit polishing Lionheart when I heard a car door slam. An image came up on the monitor and there stood Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie. I growled lightly.

"Oi! Squall!" Selphie shouted up at the camera waving merrily, "Let us in!"

I got up and moved into the bedroom, throwing a pillow that was on the floor at my sleeping lover.

"AAAGH!" He sat straight up, pulling out a small dagger he kept hidden under his pillow. He looked around bewildered for a few moments than spotted me leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over my chest and smirk on my lips, "I'm starting to think I hate you more than I love you."

"However truthful that may or may not be," I stood straight and turned around walking towards the elevator, "Our reinforcements have arrived."

"This morning keeps on getting better," Seifer muttered and I heard him starting to move around the bedroom.

I made my way down to the back hatch and stood there for a couple minutes, debating on if I truly wanted to let them in. I sighed in resignation, knowing that I would have to, seeing as it was rather late to hide now. I pressed the switch and the latch slowly began to lower.

When it finally hit ground and the dust settled, Rinoa dashed up the ramp and threw her arms around me. I cringed and tried to back up, but she latched onto me firmly.

"Squall!" she shouted, seemingly crying, "I've missed you so much! After you left so suddenly the other day, I felt so bad. I never realized what I had until it was gone. I promise it'll never happen again!"

"…" I pushed her off of me and straightened my jacket. I suddenly felt dirty, "I know it won't happen again, Rinoa."

"Really? You're forgiving me?" There was hope in her eyes. I knew what I was going to say next would crush that hope, and the thought of that made me smile a bit. I think I was spending too much time with Seifer; I was becoming sadistic.

"Yes," I said bluntly. I heard the elevator go up "I will forgive you just this once. But only because everything worked out for the best in the end."

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa questions as the elevator returned to its lowered state. I heard the click of Seifer's boots as he began walking down the hallway.

"Well, well," He said as he stopped besides me, holding Hyperion in one hand while putting the other on my shoulder, "What have we here? A hyperactive SeeD, a cowboy, and whore, eh?"

"Excuse me?" Rinoa said in shock, taking a step back at the suddenly harsh words.

"You heard me," I could hear the malice in Seifer's words clearly and it was so thick it made me cringe.

"Woah there, buddy," Irvine said walking up the ramp, "We weren't sent here to settle grudges and trashtalk. We came here to stop an evil sorceress hell bent on exacting her revenge and destroying the world. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to come up with a plan of attack. It's the crack of dawn now, and we should probably move out by dusk so that the evil bitch won't get suspicious."

Seifer and I made the same grunt that clearly meant 'Whatever…'

"That's more like it," Irvine said with a huge grin on his face as he walked up the ramp, Selphie at his heels. I wondered if she knew about his affair with Rinoa. If she did, she seemingly didn't care or was in denial.

We spent the next few hours sitting around the big conference table in the meeting room bouncing ideas off one another. The ideas spanned everywhere from us dressing up like ninjas, contributed by Selphie, to Seifer and I going in alone while those three go back to Garden, contributed by both Seifer and I on several occasions. By the time we had finally decided on an acceptable strategy it was nearly dusk.

We took a break to go equip ourselves properly, so I made a b-line to the cockpit to finish polishing Lionheart. Seifer followed me closely, as though something might pop out and attack me any minute. In a sense, I suppose something did, because just before we made it to the elevator Irvine appeared out of one of the side rooms.

"Oh, Squall, good thing I spotted you before I forgot," He reached into his pocket and pulled two gems; one was an icy bluish white and the other a deep blood red. I swallowed nervously as I looked down at them, "Shiva and Diablos. I thought you might want to equip them."

I didn't have time to even organize my thoughts before Seifer batted Irvine hand away from me, sending the two gems to the ground. It was deadly quite after that. Seifer glared at Irvine, Irvine stared at me, and I gazed down at the gems. This lasted for a few minutes before Irvine finally spoke up.

"What the hell was that all about Seifer?"

"We don't need those fucking beast to beat that witch," Seifer growled at him. I could feel the hatred seeping out of him. I never realized he hated the guardian forces so much.

"You don't think we can just run in there with our weapons and take down a witch from the future, so you? Anyways, I want to make sure I can protect myself if you happen to sell yourself to her again." Irvine replied nastily.

I was raised my head and broke my gaze from the floor just in time to see Seifer's fist meet Irvine's jaw. I heard the impact and lunged forward to grab Seifer's arm so he couldn't punch the cowboy again.

"What the fuck, Seifer?" Selphie yelled, seeing only the end result of the entire incident.

"Watch your fucking mouth, boy," Seifer spat at Irvine, yanking his arm from my grip, "I don't need the influence of a rundown spellcaster to take your ass out."

He stepped onto the elevator and I quickly followed him, not wanting to get stuck down there after what had just happened. In the cockpit things were quiet and uneasy. Seifer was still pissed about what Irvine had said and I was still dazed from seeing the GFs. I shouldn't be so shaken about seeing them, in fact I should have foreseen it. So we both sat there, polishing our gunblades.

"Don't forget all the pain they've caused you," Seifer said suddenly.

"Which ones, the GFs or the people?" I replied in a low voice.

"Both," he stood up and looked down at me, "Now let's go."

I looked up at him and nodded. It was time we got rid of this bitch once and for all.

* * *

-On the lower level's of our favourite spaceship-

* * *

"Irvine, do you think we can pull this off," Selphie asked worriedly.

"Yes, Selphie," Irvine replied while rubbing his jaw. It still hurt from where Seifer had hit him.

"I'm gonna tear that Almasy apart for doing this to you," Rinoa growled while making sure her blaster edge was in good working condition.

Selphie pulled out her nunchucks and pulled at the chain, making sure it was still sturdy. Irvine loaded his gun and walked over to the elevator, picking up the gems.

"He will equip these, whether he wants to or not," Rinoa said as she also made her way to the elevator, "and when he does he will forget all that he has remembered and we can frame Seifer."

"Why are we making Squall hate Seifer again? They seem like such a cute couple," Selphie asked innocently.

"Rinoa, your brainwashing skills are a little weak," Irvine whispered to his companion.

"Well, it's not like I've been going around practicing my witchcraft on people the last six months," Rinoa said softly in rebuttal.

"Well maybe you should have," Irvine retorted quietly before speaking up to answer Selphie's question, "We're breaking them up because Seifer is an evil man that is only using Squall. He has once again become the sorceress' knight and has brainwashed Squall into helping him revive Ultimecia. We need to stop him before they can complete this task and frame General Caraway for it."

"Oh," Selphie frowned a little, "That does make him a very bad man, doesn't it. Tricking Squall into loving him like that, it's an outrage!"

The elevator sounded and Seifer and Squall stepped off of it.

"Okay," Seifer said while slinging Hyperion over his shoulder, "let's do this."


	10. And Wrapped Me in a Blanket of Lies

To the readers: Okay so here it is, chapter ten! Things are starting to get exciting, as more plot twists are unraveled! I wanna give a special shout out to Darkyu because as she (I'm assuming you're a she, but if you aren't I apologize XD) is awesome and leaves me super cool reviews. The rest of you could learn from Darkyu, especially all you that have recently put Pieces on alert yet didn't leave me any kind of feedback (even though I'm flattered you like it enough to have it alerted). anyways, mucho love to everyone that reads this story, regardless if you give me feedback. I would really like you to review, but if you don't there's not a lot I can do about it, so whatever creams your Twinkie. Oh, I'm looking for someone to beta for me so if you're interested say so in a review or message me or something, okay? (If you don't know what beta-ing is it's basically reading the chapter before I post it on the site and telling me what kinda of wonderful typos I have going on.)  
Peace out,  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII, I think we have all come to this conclusion. I do now won a live journal, so you should totally check it out and read all the random shit that goes on in my head. get the link via my profile. :)

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter 10: And Wrapped Me in a Blanket of Lies

* * *

The plan we had settled on was a simple one at that. All five of us would escort Rinoa to the Caraway residence in hope that the General would be there. If he wasn't, than we would leave Rinoa there and break off into pairs: Seifer with Selphie and Irvine with me. The logic behind this was each team would have two magic users and two fighters, making a rather balanced party. Seifer and I were reluctant to splitting up, but knew that they had been right and begrudgingly agreed.

I opened the hatch door and we all got into the jeep. We were going to enter Deling from the outskirts near the car rental shop because it was right down the street from the mansion. The car ride was silent and uncomfortable. I drove with Seifer in the passenger's seat and the other three squeezed in the back seat. For some reason I didn't like having them all back there together. I was uneasy about this entire ordeal, but I couldn't understand just why. We made it to the car shop and pulled into the parking lot. The attendant made his way over to us.

"Are you returning or looking for a refill?" It was an elderly gentleman, and he didn't seem that dangerous. Still, I gripped Lionheart's handle tight, preparing myself for anything.

"Actually, we were just hoping to park it here for the night," I said slowly, "We're on a very long trip and were hoping to find an inn nearby."

"Well, that's quite alright than," He said in his grandfatherly voice, "Just leave her here and get her in the mornin'. We won't even charge you."

"Thank you, sir," Selphie said merrily.

We made our way down the sidewalk just as it was just starting to get dark. The streets were disturbingly empty. Thankfully the walk was more or less short because the tensions surrounding my current party members was thick enough to choke a moogle. We walked through the gate and up to the front door. There were no guards around, which struck me as odd. Then again maybe someone had their luck maxed out with a junction.

On the note of junctions, my mind temporarily wandered back to earlier that afternoon when Irvine tried to give me Diablos and Shiva. Why had I been so hesitant? I should have batted the GFs away without a single thought. They had seemingly ruined my life when I got them. And since I had gotten rid of them, I have found my true love, rekindled my relationship with my father, and gotten back so many precious memories of when I was little. I should despise them…but the power that they possess…

"Earth to Squall," Selphie waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked a couple of time.

"Hn?" I looked around at everyone staring at me. We were now in the waiting room of the Caraway Mansion.

"Glad you could rejoin us. As I just said, it seems as though Caraway isn't here so we'll have to break off into our teams. You and I will make our way around the more populated city spots in search of information about Caraway's whereabouts. Seifer and Selphie will stakeout the presidential palace and contact us if they spot anything suspicious."

Irvine finished his briefing and headed towards the door. I turned to follow suit and felt Seifer grab my wrist. He quickly spun me around and kissed me. Not in a fierce passionate way, but more in a gentle loving way. It was a quick kiss that he broke off almost as suddenly as he started. I could hear Rinoa gasp in surprise, Selphie squeal in delight, and Irvine growl in annoyance.

"Stay safe," Seifer whispered as he brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Ditto," I whispered back. Irvine cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes, turning back around to leave.

"Well, are we quite finished now love birds?" Irvine asked dryly.

"You're just jealous, cowboy," Seifer retorted. Irvine pursed his lips together and marched down the hallway. I hurriedly followed after him.

The next forty minutes or so Irvine and I walked around Deling in total silence going from one shop to another. Most of them were closed and the ones that weren't didn't know anything. We finally made or way to the inn, which seemed promising and should probably have been our very first stop. The receptionist smiled at us warmly, and I nodded at her and made my way down the bar while Irvine stopped to chat with her, probably feeding her some lame pick up line. When I got the bottom of the stairs I looked around; everything was exactly the same as that time Ellone had sent us back through time compression. I made my way to the same booth that my father, Kiros, and Ward had sat at all those years ago. That had been a time of hysteria and bloodshed, but had we really progressed any since then? Here it is, nearly twenty year later and Galbadia is still invading other countries, innocent people are dying, and an evil sorceress is still controlling the minds of weak-minded power hungry fools. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" I looked up and a pretty women in a barmaid's uniform smiled down at me.

"Actually, yes. I would like a scotch on the rocks," I paused. I'm on a mission, I really should be drinking, "On second thought, could you just get me an iced coffee?"

"Yes I can," She smiled as she scribbled my order down, "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," I smiled politely up at her.

"You're quiet welcome sir," She turned and walked away towards the bar.

I suddenly felt very depressed. I wasn't sure why, though. I have everything I could ever want…so do I feel so down?

"We're in luck Squall," Irvine's voice broke my thoughts. He slide into the booth opposite of me, taking off his hat and setting it down beside him.

"We are?" The waitress returned and set down a coaster and than my coffee, "Excuse me, miss, but do you think I might be able to get a straw?"

She reached into her apron and pulled one out, setting down besides my drink before walking off to tend to a couple that sat down a few booths in front of us.

"Yes we are. The receptionist said she saw Caraway here about half an hour ago, but he left after getting an urgent phone call. That's not the best part," I removed the wrapper from the straw and stuck it into my coffee, taking a sip and looking up at Irvine questioningly, "you'll never guess who the call was from."

I stopped drinking and thought on it for a few seconds, "Okay…I don't feel like guessing. Who was it?"

"Our own precious Headmaster."

"CID!?" My mind exploded with horror.

"Yup."

"Do you think he's being brainwashed by Ultimecia as well?"

"More than likely," Irvine said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "If even he could get brainwashed…than I guess we can trust anyone, can we?"

"I guess we…can't…" I eyed him suspiciously. Cid had sent him here, so maybe he too was being controlled. On the same note, Selphie and Rinoa may also be under the sorceress' spell. I couldn't risk being with a possible puppet so I downed what was left of my coffee, left an ample amount of gill on the table and stood up.

"Where are we going so fast?" Irvine jumped up and followed me as I exited the building as quickly as possible.

"We have to go tell the others."

This was partially true, we did have to notify them of this information. More importantly, I had to make sure Irvine wasn't a spy for the enemy. As soon as we were outside and somewhere relatively secluded I stopped and turned around abruptly, grabbing the Irvine by his collar and pulling him close so that I was staring right into face.

"Are fucking working for her as well, Irvine?" I growled at him.

"What are you talking about, Squall?" there was a look of panic and fear on his face. I spun him around and slammed him up against a nearby wall.

"I'm asking if you have sold your soul to that fucking witch!"

"Of course not! Why would I do such a thing? She has nothing that she could possibly offer me that is more important than my free will!"

I stared him down. He was sweating like a whore in church. I didn't believe a word he said. I looked at our surrounding. We were on that narrow path that leads through the park up to the Caraway mansion, for once I was glad I was near that hellhole.

"I wish I could trust you, but I'm not in the position to take any chances," I turned him around again and pushed him in front of me. While he staggered to balance himself, I pulled out Lionheart and quickly whacked Irvine in the back of the head, knocking him out, "That should snap him out of whatever spell he may, or may not, be under."

I picked up the cowboy's limp body and carried him the Mansion. I kicked at the door for about a minute before Rinoa finally answered.

"Oh my Hyne! What happened?" I brushed passed her and unloaded the other male onto a nearby loveseat.

"We encountered a Galbadian General and while we were taking care of him a foot soldier sneaked up behind us. I was quick and dodged, but Irvine got hit pretty hard; knocked him out cold," I don't know when or how I learned how to lie so well, and I can't say I'm proud of it, but it sure does come in handy when saving my own ass.

"That's horrible! I'm just glad both of you are all right," there was a faint hint of insincerity in her voice that worried me.

"We also found out something very alarming about your Dad. I need to have the other two members of our team here so I can brief everyone at the same time."

"You go and get them, I'll stay her-"

"No, I'll stay with Irvine. It'll be easier for you to run around Deling, anyways. You just go get Seifer and Selphie and return here A.S.A.P."

"Okay, fine," she huffed and slammed the door.

I sat down in a chair across from the loveseat where Irvine was laying. I couldn't help but feel worried about him, he was a childhood friend, regardless of what he has done to me recently.

* * *

_"Matron! Matron!" I cried out in tears._

_"What is it Squall?" Edea rushed over to me, kneeling and putting her hands on my shoulders._

_"It's Irvy! He was twying to climb the tree to get my kite and he fell!" I cried harder. Irvy was hurt and it was all my fault._

_I had been flying my kite earlier that day when a strong gust suddenly appeared and pulled at my kite fiercely. I couldn't hang on and it got snagged in the branches of a nearby tree. I had started to cry when Irvine showed up and promised to get my kite back for me. He had made it up the tree safely and retrieved the kite, but when he had turned around to show me, he slipped and tumbled out of the tree. He hit the ground with a thud. I ran up to him and called out to him repeatedly, but he wouldn't answer. That's when I had ran crying to the orphanage to get Matron._

_I grabbed Edea's hand and dragged her to where Irvine still laid seemingly lifeless. She rushed over to him and scooped him up into her arms, carrying him back to the house. I followed closely, still crying. After she laid him down on the couch, she took a closer look at him, seeing if any bones were broken._

_"Matron," I whimpered, "Did I kill Irvine?"_

_"No, no, dear," she chuckled, "He's just unconscious. He didn't even break a a single bone. All he needs is a cure spell and some rest."_

_"Do you think he's going to be angry at me?" I asked concernedly as I watched her start to cast cure on my unconscious friend."_

_"I can't say for sure," She stood back up and Irvine groaned, "Why don't you ask him yourself, he's waking up."_

_I approached the side of the couch hesitantly as Irvine opened his eyes looked over at me. I stopped and looked down to the floor, than back up to him. He smiled at me and held out his arm weakly; his hand gripped firmly onto my kite._

_"I think I might have landed on it and broke it. I', sorry, Squall."_

_"You're…not mad at me?" I asked quietly._

_"Why would I be? You're my bestest friend!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes hastily and looked around, trying to find a clock. I spotted one a little ways down the hall. Whew, I had only been out for five minutes. Was that another suppressed memory? This time about it was about Irvine, not Seifer. I never realized we that the two of us had been that close. I wonder why Seifer wasn't there? Maybe he had arrived at the orphanage yet. Now that I think about it, he wasn't. There was about a year and half gap between the time I got there and Seifer arrived. I heard a groan and looked over at Irvine. His face scrunched up and he opened his eyes. He propped himself up on one arm and moved his other hand to the back of his head.

"What…happened?" He asked groggily.

"I had to knock you out," I answered, getting up and walking over to him.

"Squall? He looked up at me than around at his surroundings, "Where are we? What are we doing here? When did we get here?"

"Hold on, you don't remember anything that's happened in the past twenty four hours?"

"I don't think so," He sat up completely still rubbing the back of his head, "The last thing I remember was wandering around the training center looking for the Joker when I ran into Rinoa. Everything after that is kind of fuzzy."

I stopped to ponder this situation. If that's the last thing he remembers than that means…

"Holy shit! Irvine we have to go now!" I grabbed his hand and literally pulled him out of the door.

"Was it something I said?"

"Yes…yes it was. If what I'm thinking is true, than Selphie and Seifer are in majour trouble right now and we need to get to the presidential palace as fast as we possibly can."


	11. Lies So Sweet I Wanted to Believe Them

To the readers: Okay, chapter eleven is here. This may or may not be the last chapter for about a month. Otakon is the 20th-22nd and I'm leaving the 18th because I have family in the area as well. That also means I'm going to be staying for a couple extra weeks to hang out with them.  
I have to thank two people today, one of them being a repeat. I just wanna shout out to Faina and Darkyu because they are the only two people that have consistently reviewed this story. If I ever meet you guys, remind me to give you something super awesome. For now all I can give you are e-hugs.  
For the rest of you guys who read this: REVIEW YOU LAZY BUMS!  
Kirux

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter 11: Lies So Sweet I Wanted to Believe Them

* * *

As we ran down the street I filled Irvine in on what had happened. He started laying out some pretty strong curse words and apologized for seemingly messing my life up. I told him it actually turned out for the better because I got Seifer out of the whole ordeal. He smiled and said; "You're welcome."

As we approached our destination we slowed our pace to a halt. I looked up at the mansion and shuddered; remembering the last time Irvine and I had infiltrated this place. Hopefully this time the outcome would favour the good guys. My partner started up the stairs and walked up to the door. It seems as though it hadn't been closed all the way because all he had to do was push on it gently and it swung open the rest of the way. I walked up behind him and looked into the darkened hall. Irvine held out his arm as a sign for me to enter first, as though he was a gentleman holding open a door for a lady. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room. He followed suit, both of our shoes' heels clacking on the marble floor.

"Do you think we're too late?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure," I said just as quietly.

A hideous cackle suddenly rang out all around us.

"Well, well, well," a womanly voice said, "It seems the lion cub has brought a cowboy with him. How charming…"

"Ultimecia," the two of us growled in unison.

"No dears," A figured appeared above us and began to slowly float down to our position, "I am not Ultimecia, but the sorceress Rinoa."

Rinoa landed on the floor without making a sound. A strange, yet powerful, aura surrounded her and there was an evil glint in her eyes. She raised her hands from her sides and four flames suddenly appeared in each corner of the room, illuminating it.

"I don't really give a fuck who you may or may not be," I held Lionheart out in front of me, preparing to attack her, "Just give us back our friends and I'll consider letting you live."

"Heeheehee!" She cackled again, "Your friends, are they? Than why do they seem so adamant on destroying you?"

She snapped her fingers and Selphie stepped into the hallway from a room on the left and Seifer from the room on the left. She looked at Irvine expectantly, and frowned when all he did was back up a few steps. I heard him load his shotgun and saw the barrel out of the corner of my eye. It was aimed right at Rinoa.

"So it would seem the cowboy has been freed of my spell," She smiled forcedly at me, "You are to be commended. But are you willing to fight against your true love?"

As soon as her sentence was finished, Seifer yelled and lunged at me. I quickly sidestepped his attack. I stumbled back in shock as he swung his gunblade up in my direction, not hesitating to attack me at all. My lover rushed towards me and I had no choice but to mimic his actions. Lionheart and Hyperion met with a clash and a few sparks sprung from the collision. I looked deep into his emerald green eyes and saw a sparkle of mischief. If he were really under that stupid bitch's control, his eyes would be dull and lifeless. I smirked and he winked at me before jumping back and landing about a foot away. I heard Selphie's nunchucks hit against the metal of Irvine's gun barrel. Seifer came at me again and I quickly jumped to the left, hitting him with Lionheart's handle in right in-between the shoulder blades as he lunged by me. He took the hint and fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. I heard Rinoa growl and looked over to Irvine. Selphie was a hold of his gun and yanked it out of his hands, throwing it across the room. She had backed him against a wall a mere inches from one of those flames. She was about to attack, when he suddenly ducked and rolled under her, hitting her with a sleep spell from behind. She slumped to the ground and he stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Why you little rodents!" The witch screeched at us, the flames blazing brighter with her anger, "Just because you can beat those weakling pawns, it doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

She twirled and disappeared. Seifer got up and adjusted his trench coat. Irvine quickly retrieved Exeter and pointed it at Seifer. I reached out and forced Irvine to lower his weapon.

"It's okay Irvy," calling him this made both of the other men look at me quizzically. I shrugged it off, "He's not possessed, nor was he this entire time. He was just playing along to get Rinoa to reveal herself. Weren't you Seifer?"

"Damn straight," Seifer bent his head to the left in order to crack it, "I'm Seifer fucking Almasy. I don't fall for those bullshit mind games anymore."

Irvine surveyed Seifer from head to toe and back again. He let out a frustrated sigh and lowered his weapon to his side, "Fine, whatever. That's not the real question here though, now is it?"

"What do you mean?" Seifer walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. I smiled lightly and leaned against him.

"I mean what we need to find out is where Rinoa went, why she's doing this, and who's controlling her," He started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him.

"To the roof," he stated bluntly.

"Why the roof?" Seifer questioned following me.

"Because that's where any self respecting villain hangs out. I mean really, watch more television now and than," He stomped up the stairs and Seifer looked at me confused. I shook my head I shrugged. I had no clue either. I kept close to Irvine though, at least he understood all of this.

The staircase seemed to go on forever. To make matters worse it was one of those swirly staircases, so after a few floors I started to feel queasy from walking in a circle so many times. After a few more minutes I felt even worse.

"What's the matter Squall, out of shape?" Irvine turned and looked back as I gripped the rail and bent over.

"I feel really sick all of a sudden," I panted.

"Doesn't it seem odd that we've had to walk so much just to get to the roof?" Seifer pointed out, "This house is definitely not this tall."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem rather peculiar," Irvine agreed.

"Why is that?" I asked them.

"_Because this is naught but a dream." _A voice said out of no where.

'What?" I responded standing up.

"_What you are experiencing now is only a dream." _The voice said again. It wasn't Ultimecia's condescending tone, nor was it Rinoa's smug voice. I couldn't even tell if it was male of female.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted up at the voice.

"Squall, are you okay?" Seifer reached to touch my arm, but it passed right through as though I wasn't really here.

"_You must wake up now. You're family is waiting for you." _

The faded out and my vision began to blur. I blinked repeated and slowly the staircase started to dissolve from my sight. I could no longer hear Seifer's voice and Irvine was no longer visible. I shut my eyes real tight, hoping that they would refocus. I opened them again and was greeted by the sun shining strongly. I groaned and realized that I was lying down in a bed. I sat up and looked around me.

This room seemed so familiar. It was small, but not too small. There was a desk and a wardrobe to my left and a small end table with a chair next to it on my right. In front of me was a huge window with blue drapes and ragged rug with a couple throw pillows on it. In a corner lay the case to Lionheart. I jumped out of bed and flung it open, only to find a regular revolver inside. I spotted a mirror on the wall and looked into it. I traced a finger across my forehead and down my nose; there was nothing there. Not a scar, scratch, birthmark. Not even a pimple. Everything else seemed about the same. I felt about the same age and I was pretty sure my name was still Squall. I sat down in the chair and pondered. Was it all just a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. How could I dream an entire lifetime in only eight or nine hours?

"Squall?" Someone knocked on my door and it opened. In walked Ellone.

"Sis?" I stood up and blinked a couple times.

"Oh good, you're up!" She beamed at me, "Listen put on some clothes and get down to the kitchen, Dad has a surprise for you!"

"Erm, okay," I said hesitantly.

Dad? Could it be…Laguna? Of course, that's the only dad I have. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up. Not a single pair of leather pants in the entire thing. There wasn't any leather at all, to tell the truth. I frowned and grabbed a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I was struck by a sudden horrible thought and grabbed around my neck. I sighed in relief as I felt both my Lionheart necklace and Griever right where they were suppose to be.

"Squall Leonhart Loire get your slow ass down here right now!" I heard a woman's voice call out.

"Yes mom!" I called out in reflex. I finished button my pants and opened the door, proceeding down the steps. It wasn't until I hit the last step and looked up and saw her did it all hit me.

Raine stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at me. She had on a white apron and held a spatula in one hand. She had been tapping her foot impatiently until she saw me arrive. When I did she marched over to me and grabbed my ear with her spatula free hand and dragged me over to the kitchen table and forced me to sit down in one of the chairs.

Laguna was sitting in the chair across from me reading the newspaper. He laughed lightly and looked up at me. Ellone was sitting to my right and was stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth greedily. I smiled and sighed. That's right, this is my real life. I'm just another ordinary boy in a small country town living with his family. I wasn't a garden student, let alone a top ranking SeeD. I was just…Squall.

"Are you listening to me young man?" Raine hollered as she turned over the omelet she was making.

"No…not really," I admitted.

"I said just because it's your birthday, that doesn't give you the right to sleep all day," she plated the eggs and put it down in front of me.

"Sorry ma," I took a bite of the omelet, "It's just I was having this really crazy dream. It was one of those dreams that seemed so real that I couldn't tell it wasn't. I woke up in a daze, almost unwilling to believe that it had been all fake."

"What kind of dream was it?" Ellone asked intrigued.

"I was a top ranking SeeD officer and had single handedly taken down this evil sorceress and saved the world. Than a few months later she came back and I was trying to take her down again. The weirdest thing was, Dad was the president of Esthar, mom was dead for some reason, and you had disappeared. So I had grown up in an orphanage with these six other kids and we had all grown really close. I was especially close to this one boy named Seifer…"

"It almost sound more like a nightmare," said my mother as she sat down in the last empty chair.

"Oooo Squall fell in love with a fantasy maaan," Ellone mocked in a sing song voice.

"I most certainly did not!" I threw my napkin at her and she giggled, getting up hiding behind Laguna.

"Dad he's throwing things at me!"

"Only because you don't know when to keep quiet!"

"Now, now children. Let's not fight at breakfast," my father said putting down the paper, "Save that until lunch time."

"Laguna!" Raine hit his arm, "Stop encouraging them!"

"It was just a joke, dear," he stood up than bent down to kiss her forehead lovingly, "When you get finished I want you to come over to the tavern, son. I have a present for you."

"Okay dad!" I said through a mouth full of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Squall! Hyne! You're just as bad as your father!" Raine scolded me.

"It could be worse," I said as I grabbed the last bit of toast and stood up, "I could be a nag like you."

I quickly ran out the door before what I said sunk in. I was at the bar's door when I heard; "SQUALL LEONHART LOIRE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR THAT!"

I snickered and ate the last bit of toast and walked up to where my dad sat at the counter. He had something out in front of him.

"Whatcha got there, dad?"

"Oh this?" He turned around and held out a small picture frame, "Just a picture of some old friends."

I took it and looked at the picture it housed. Dad stood in the center, posing with his machine gun. Next to him stood a skinny black man rolling his eyes at Laguna. On his other side stood a tall white guy holding a huge anchor across his shoulders while he smiled widely for the camera.

"Who are they? You guys look pretty tight," I handed him his picture back.

"The white guy is Ward and the black guy is Kiros. We were all soldiers in the same squad. We had a lot of fun together and caused the Galbadian army lots of trouble whenever we could. We had all been drafted and hated the stupid war," he got sad all of sudden, "Then one day we were on patrol and I had gotten us lost. We ended up in this secret underground facility occupied by Esthar. We fought as hard as we could, but one of them used some really weird magic. We had no choice but to jump off the cliff they had cornered us on."

"That's how you met mom, right?" I interjected, "She found you and nursed you back to health."

"That's right," he fingered the frame, "Kiros and Ward weren't so lucky. I never heard from them again until I got a letter from their families saying they had found their bodies. It took some time, but I got over it, kinda."

"I'm sorry dad," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Naw, it's okay. It just sucks because I got that letter the same day you were born. So every year I have these conflicting emotions. I want to be happy for you, but I can't help but mourn my friends," he sighed and turned around to look at me, "The important thing is that that stupid sorceress was taken out before she caused any real damage. I heard all it took was one family to over throw her regime."

"Yeah, she could have caused some majour damage to so many people's lives," I sat down and gazed at all the bottles along the back wall.

"That's not why I wanted you to come here, though," Laguna stood up and walked over to a nearby closet. He opened it up and pulled out a leather bomber jacket with a fur-lined collar. Just like the one I had worn in my dream, "Happy birthday, Squall."

"Oh wow, Dad," I gabbed it and felt the fur. It was so creepy that it would resemble that other jacket so much. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

"That looks real snazzy on you. It doesn't go with the blue jeans so well, though. Guess next year we're gonna have to get you some leather pants."

"Next year? Try next week sometime!" I yelled.

"Haha, I was just kidding. We'll pick some up the next time we're in Deling," Dad slapped his hand on my back and escorted me out of the pub.

The rest of that day was just like any other birthday I had ever had. Lots of cake, presents, and singing. I went to bed that night blissfully happy from today's events. I had spent a great day with my family. I family that I almost didn't think existed when I woke up this morning. I didn't have a single dream either.

A couple of days passed by and I soon forgot about my dream almost entirely. There was only one thing that I just couldn't shake, and that was that man. I couldn't remember his name now, but I could remember his brilliant emerald eyes and the way they had looked at me. I felt myself getting melancholy and spiteful. Why is it I can only meet the perfect person in a silly dream? I wiped down the bar counter and sighed heavily, resigning to the fact that my love life was as empty as this bar. All of a sudden the bells on the door jingled as a customer entered. I looked up and my mind went blank as I saw the person standing in the doorway.

It was him, the green eyed man from my dream. He stood there staring at me as the door closed behind him.

"M-M-May I help y-you, sir?" I stuttered as he walked forward, his trench coat billowing slightly as strode up to me.

"Yes," he stopped at the counter and glared at me, "You can snap out of this silly dream you're having, Squall."

"Excuse me?" I frowned at him, "How do you know my name? Have we met before?"

"What do you mean have we fucking met before?" He yelled at me seemingly hurt, "It's me, Seifer! You're childhood friend and lover! You can't have forgotten about me!"

"No," I shook my head and took a step back, "You're just that guy from that dream I had a few days ago…"

"That guy from that dream?" He said, seemingly outraged, "Can't you see this is all just an illusion that stupid sorceress has conjured up to distract you?"

"But the sorceress was defeated years ago, before I was born."

"No she wasn't! She wasn't truly beaten until half a year ago, and you're the one who did it! But now she's back and you have to beat her again, this time for good!"

"That's…that's not true!" I closed my eyes and shook my head, "There isn't anymore conflict in the world! I'm not hero! I'm just another country boy that lives with his family out in a rural town!"

"You don't have a family, Squall!"

"I do to have a family! There's sis…"

"Ellone had herself sealed away so no one could use her powers for evil anymore!"

"And my dad…" I started to cry. Why would he say such a thing?

"Laguna abandoned you when he became the president of Esthar, but he's promised to try and work things out and make it up to you. That is, if we ever get rid of that stupid witch."

"And my mother!" I shouted, trying not to listen to his evil lies.

"You're mother is dead, Squall!" He shouted slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Take that back!" I shouted at him.

"No!" He screamed back at me, "I can't take back the truth, Squall!"

I reached back to punch him but he grabbed my hand.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" I was still crying, partially because of what he had said and partially out of anger.

"I won't!" He said, pulling me close, "I promised to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do! But I can't help you if you don't listen to me!"

"Why would I listen to you! All you do is lie!" I tried my hardest to pull away from him, starting to cry even harder. He was scaring me.

"Hyne damnit, Squall!" He slapped my cheek with his free hand I stopped crying out of shock. I ceased trying to pull myself away from him and looked up at him, my eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you ready to listen to me now?"

I nodded weakly, "Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir. My name is Seifer."

"Yes, Seifer."

"Okay, now pay attention. You are a high ranking SeeD that is on a mission to save the world. You're ex girlfriend, Rinoa, is either being possessed by Ultimecia, or is acting on her own free will and using her powers for evil. We are in the presidential palace in Deling City where we encountered her and she fled to the roof. She somehow enchanted the stairs to seemingly never end and than forced you into this dream world. You have been unconscious for at least half an hour. I decided that I would have to somehow get into this dream world of yours to snap you out of it. I had Irvine cast a sleep spell on me, and hoped that whatever spell she had used, would work on me, too. It seems it has. Now what I need you to do is wake up so we can break this stupid illusion and get on with our mission."

"If everything you've said is true," I paused and looked away from him, "than why would I want to go back there? Everything seems so chaotic and I'm all alone. I would much prefer to stay here were I have my family, real or not, to be with.

"You're wrong, you're not alone," He reached his hand up to my chin and turned my face so that I was forced to look at him. He pulled my face close and whispered; "You'll never be alone, no mattered where you are."

"Why's that?" I whispered back at him, feeling suddenly breathless.

"Because I will always be there with you," he answered, moving his face even closer to mine.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I love you, stupid," He said right before he kissed me.

It was a deep romantic kiss that jarred my brain. The dream I had suddenly came flooding back to me, except this time, I knew it wasn't a dream. I felt tears start to leak from the corner of my eyes as I realized that everything I had just experienced was nothing more than an elaborate lie. A sweet and seducing lie comprised of everything I've always wished I could have. A lie so alluring I readily accepted it. I opened my eyes and I was sitting on the steps of the mansion, proped up against the railing. Irvine was squatting down in front of me, staring at me intently and worriedly. I heard a groan as Seifer, too, woke up.

"Are you two okay?" the cowboy asked.

"Just peachy," Seifer stood up and stretched.

He reached down to help me up but I stood up on my own. I gripped Lionheart's handle so tight I could feel the blood pulsing through my hand. I started to climb the stairs immediately. My eyes focussed ahead of me. I don't care if I have to climb forever; I'm going to get to her.

"Squall are you okay? Why don't you wait until you readjust? You just went something somewhat traumatic," Seifer said, catching up to me quickly.

"I'm going to find her, Seifer," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to find her and I'm going to make her pay for what she just did. I don't care if I have to go so far as to killing her."


	12. But No Lie Could Ever Be Sweeter ThanYou

To the readers: Happy early Chrismahanakwanzaka.  
Love;  
Kirux

* * *

Disclaimer: Even after two and a half years I don't own the damn game. ;-;

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter Twelve: But No Lie Could Ever Be Sweeter Than You

* * *

_Clack clack clack  
_Is this ever going to stop?  
_Clack clack clack  
_Feels like I've been doing this for days  
_Clack clack clack  
_At least give us something better than this silence, the echoes of shoes is driving me mad  
_Clack Clack Clack  
_Having this many stairs should be illegal  
_Clack clack clack_

I stopped running up the stairs and just stood there, arms crossed.

"Squall are you okay?" Irvine asked worried, I felt his hand reaching for my shoulder.

"He's fine, cowboy" Seifer put his arm around me, completely denying the other man.

"Maybe you should let him answer that for himself, _knight_," the hostility and accusation that had been put in to the single word made even I shudder.

"Let's do a little experiment," Seifer stepped down closer to Irvine, "It involves us finding out how many stairs there are by the number of times you yell "ow" after I push you down them."

"..." I tapped my foot impatiently, maybe clacking was better than this petty squabbling. "I was merely catching my breath, now let's stop acting like children and continue."

"Hey Squall..." I've started to notice Irvine's voice gets softer when he addresses me, "Couldn't we easily blast our way out of this with Shiva's diamond dust?" There was a heavy silence and I felt Seifer's hatred for the guardian forces seething behind me. There was a long awkward pause before he nearly squeaked, "or maybe not..."

Evil cackling sounded down the spiraling staircase. We all looked around for it source, but it seemed to come from every direction. My fists clenched as I gritted my teeth, 'Damn her...she's toying with us and we can't do a thing about it...there's one way but...am I really willing to loose all of this again.' I slammed my fist against the wall and stared down at my shoes.

"Squall..." my lover rested his hand on my back and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"_You'll never get out of this place. It's a small pocket of compressed time...a never ending loop of despair. You don't have enough power on your own to break this barrier, my lion."_

"Stop calling me that!" I slammed my fist against the wall did she insist on calling me that...no one has ever called me that...have they? A small glimmer sparked in the back of my mind, but then it faded. I glanced back at Irvine and Seifer. "She's right, though. We don't have enough power on our own. Irvine..."

"Yeah?"

"Give her to me..." I looked at the wall, to avoid Seifer's angry glare as I reached my hand out for our one last hope.

"Sure..." he sounded slightly hesitant, but soon enough I felt a cold shiver run through me as he placed the small blue gem in my hand.

"Don't do this...remember what happened last time!" Seifer stood there, his hands clenched at his sides, eyes fixated on the floor.

"I have to..." I gripped the small gem tightly, feeling an all too familiar power starting to wash over me.

"Please..." the blond grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes with nothing less than pure fear. I knew why he was scared, but this time...

"This time I won't let myself forget..." I whispered softly, walking up a few stairs and closed my eyes. Bringing the stone close to my chest and breathing out deeply I pressed the gem into me.

I felt her in me, like an old friend I had forgotten. Even though she is the true queen of ice, Shiva's presence is warm. It was comforting. I felt more confident, like I knew I could defeat anyone or anything I came across. That's right...I'm Squall Leonhart, and I don't need anyone else. I'm the most powerful there is. I took this witch down once and I can sure the hell do it this time too. I rose my hand to my face and starting calling upon my lost companion's powers. _"Shiva...I need you now more than anyone else...destroy this corridor of illusion." _I opened my eyes and stared ferociously up the stairs, thrusting my arm out, and letting myself fade out to let Shiva unleash her wintery wrath upon my enemies. I seemingly watched from somewhere above as the ice shards distorted and broke the spell Rinoa had weaved. Afterward, Shiva just floated there. Something was wrong, we were suppose to switch out by now...what..what was happening to me? I felt my eyes droop as my mind blacked out.

* * *

I could hear the ocean as it splashed against the rocky shore. It was always so noisy...I didn't like it. I wanted to be back home, where is was quiet except for when the people downstairs got too loud. Even then, Daddy made them be quiet.

"Stop being so loud" he'd say in a strong stern voice, "my boy's trying to sleep so he can grow up big and strong like his father." There would be a short pause before the other men would burst out laughing.

"You're something else Laguna, but we get the point," the patrons would slowly start to gather their things and head out into the night.

And as the bell on the door finally stopped jingling, I would hear him start to slowly climb the stairs. He'd try to do it so quietly, but his knee would usually act up and I would suppress a giggle as a long faint string of bad words were hissed into the dark. The small light on the desk would click on, and I'd feel the bed give as my father would sit on the edge, pulling my covers up tight around me. Then he'd sweep my hair out of my eyes and kiss my forehead softly.

"Sleep well lion cub," he'd whisper softly before he turned the light off and headed over to his own bed. Papa had always called me his little lion, he said it was cause of how wild my hair would get when it wasn't cut regularly. He said that also it was because I had the heart of true leader. I was born to be the king of the pride, I just had to wait until I was bigger.

I heard whispers from behind me. I knew the other kids were pointing at me again, saying I looked funny and was mean cause I didn't like to play with them. I sighed and drug a finger through the sand. They'd never understand what I was going through. None of them had ever actually known their mommies and daddies. They were raised here by that Matron lady. Not me though, I had my daddy...but he had to go find Sis. It was too dangerous for a cub like me...

"Hi Squall!" A young boy with light brown hair plopped down next to me. He looked at me with big sparkling blue eyes.

"..." I continued to doodle in the sand.

"Do you wanna play cowboys with me? I'll let you be the sheriff!" He held out his little toy gun and badge to me.

"I..." He was the only one that was nice to me. Maybe...maybe he really wanted to be friends..."I don't like cowboys..."

"Hmmm..." he brought the tip of the toy to his chin and thought really long and hard, "Then...what do you like?"

"..." I looked down at what I had been drawing in the sand, "I like lions..."

"Oh? What's a lion?" I pointed down at the ground and the other boy moved really close to me, so close I could feel his break on my neck as he gazed down at the sand picture, "That's a lion?

I simply nodded to him.

"I can see why you like them than!" He knelt there next to and shifted his wait a little, "they look a little like you! Are you a lion?"

"...My daddy said I would be when I grew up...I'm just a cub right now," I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"A cub? Like a little lion?" He beamed at me and jumped up firing his toy gun into the air. The popping noise rang out briefly. "Then how about you be a lion and I be a deputy and we go on an adventure together! So that we can get more strong and grow up to be a powerful lion and an invincible cowboy sheriff?"

I grinned brightly at him and nodded. I liked him...he was nice...he listened to me. Then he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me off towards and big flower field next to the orphanage. We spent that afternoon and many others hunting for monsters and defeated evil outlaws. The months went by, we were best of friends. We couldn't be separated, nor did we want to be.

That day we had been sitting in our tree, holding hands as we watched the clouds.

"Irvy..." I said to him, closing my eyes.

"Yes my lion?" I felt his warm eyes upon me.

"Let's be together like this forever!" I looked over at him, smiling happily.

He gripped my hand tighter and nodded. "Okay...promise!"

"Squall! Irvine! Come here and meet your new brother!" I heard Matron shouting from the back porch.

We scurried out of the tree and ran over to the small old house. When we reached the living room I stopped still in my tracks. His eyes...were the color of the grass that grew at home...and his hair the same shade as the sunlight on warm summer days. I stared at him, and he slowly returned my gaze. That moment seemed to last forever, and everyone seemed to fade away.

"Squall...Squall!" Matron stern voice penetrated my brain. I blinked slowly and regretfully tore my eyes from those deep pools of green to stare up at her. "It's rude to just stare at someone with your mouth hanging opening like Blobra. Now apologize!"

"I..." I took a couple steps closer to the new boy, he looked at me with slight fear. Underneath that fear I saw pain...a pain so deep that it could only be caused by one thing. "I'm sorry but you have such pretty eyes...like the fields outside where I lived with my Daddy."

"You..."the fear died down and turned into interest, "you knew your parents, too?"

"Only my dad...momma died when I was a baby..." we looked at each other and both smiled softly. We understood the pain the other was going through.

"I'm Seifer," he stepped a little closer and held out his hand.

"I'm Squall..." I grabbed his hand and dragged him over into the play room, "come play blocks with me!"

I didn't stop long enough to notice the sniffles from behind me. I didn't look back to see the little boy with the toy gun wiping his eyes with his sleeves. I didn't hear the faint whisper of "but you're my lion..." From that day on I slowly forgot about my ever faithful cowboy, even though he didn't forget me. He was there for me right until the end...still always waiting for the day when we would sit in our tree and hold hands, gazing peacefully as the clouds drifted through the sky...

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared blankly into the darkness, somehow...everything made sense now; why 'Ultimecia' had been calling me her little lion, how Irvine snapped out of his brainwashing so easily, why Rinoa had been acting so differently up until I came across them at the Garden. Most importantly, why all of a sudden Galbadia had starting acting up and demanded Seifer's return.

I looked around and moved a hand to my head. My brain was on fire from all of these things I remembered. I slowly sat up and shook my head lightly, train to shake all this off.

"Squall!" I heard two voices cry out in unison. I looked up to see two sets of eyes staring at me with utmost concern; one of emerald green and the other ocean blue. Two pairs of eyes, but the same penetrating love in both.

"Seifer...Irvine..." I looked away as I said the latter's name.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I should never have let you summon that wretched creature! How's your head? Do you forget anything? Are all our memories there?" Seifer placed his hands on my shoulders and grasped them firmly. Irvine looked away and sighed sadly at the mention of 'our memories.'

"I'm fine Seifer," I placed my hand on his and gave it a brief squeeze. "I remember...everything," as I said that stared up at Irvine.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Seifer held me close and didn't seem to find anything off putting about my statement. The ever vigilant cowboy, however; gave me a sideways interested glance, but looked away as I hugged Seifer tightly to me.

When I was done I softly pushed Seifer back and stood up slowly, I braced myself against the wall as my head started to spin faster than a top. Seifer braced me up and I smiled lovingly at him.

"Now then...we have a sorceress to rid ourselves of." I looked up the stairwell to happily see a door not very far off. I started to trudge up the stairs again, happy that this time there was a definite end in sight.

The door swung open with a telltale screech. The night wind blew across my face, and until that point I hadn't realized how hot it had gotten in that stairwell. I looked around and sure enough, Rinoa was standing there, her back to us as the wind whipped her hair all around her face. She slowly tucked a strand behind her ear as she turned to face us.

"Such a wonderful night...look" she pointed upwards and my eyes followed, " a shooting star..."

Sure enough a long streak of white light shot through the dark blackness of space, and just as quickly as that light disappear did my gunblade shoot up to block the witch's full out charge against me. Her edge blaster clanged against my blade, and I was able to finally stare deep into her eyes; dull glazed pools of blue.

"Hrk!" Her head flew back as her eyes widened, her body then going limp, slumping against me and falling to the ground.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that my brain registered the loud bang that was echoing around us. I felt something warm against my hands as I tried to catch the girl I had previously loved. When my eyes glanced down all they saw were red, endless pools of spreading blackish red. There were no last words, there was no redemption, there was only lifelessness. I felt her life slip through my hands and I stared at them in horror, precious life dripping off my gloves. I looked up, right into the still smoking barrel of the shotgun.

"The sorceress Rinoa has been eliminated..." Irvine declared in low, factual voice.


	13. And the Pieces Still Shimmer

Author's note: And so the day has finally arrived; the last chapter of Pieces has been posted. For all of you who waited patiently for that last couple years I thank you. Please, review and tell me your final thoughts!  
Love;  
Kirux

* * *

Pieces  
Chapter Thirteen: And the Pieces Still Shimmer

* * *

I sat there, trying to make it all make sense, but none of it could ever fit together the way I wanted them too. No explanation that came to my mind could make this okay. I looked down at the raven haired woman in my lap. In the end, none of this had been her fault. All of this had been the plot of Irvine...right? I gently moved a few strands of hair away from her face and gently moved my hand down her face, closing her eyelids. Those eyes once filled with a bright hope, eyes that had helped me break out of my self imprisonment. I couldn't help it, I held her close to me as I felt my hot tears fall from my eyes. She didn't deserve this.

"Squall..." Seifer's voice sounded behind me.

It wasn't until then I realized he didn't know. To the best of his knowledge this is what we had come here for. I gently lay the slain Rinoa on the ground in front of me and stood up, gripping Lionheart's handle tightly. My entire body shook as I tried to clear my mind. I don't know how long I stood there, eyes closed mind drifting to blackness. It wasn't until I heard the click of boots on the roof's floor and felt a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open as I grabbed the gunman's wrist and pulled his hand off me, pulling him over to the front of me. Everything after that seemed like a blur. I heard, rather than felt, the force of my fist collide with the younger man's face. He stumbled back with the blow and I heard Lionheart clang to the ground. I swung at Irvine again and again, some punches hitting while he evaded others. I lunged at him, sending us both to the ground as I swung my right fist at his face, which he blocked with his left hand. I tried to hit him with my other fist as he blocked my second attack just as easily as he did the first.

We stayed like that, locked in a power struggle, until Seifer seemingly snapped out of his bewilderment and ran over, pulling me off the hurting cowboy. I tried to break free of my lover's grasp but he held me firm.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" The blonde demanded, shaking me slightly to get me to look at him. I begrudgingly tore my eyes off Kinneas and looked up at him.

"..." I didn't know where to start, or how to. I opened my mouth several times, only to close it again.

"Squall, you seriously need to explain yourself before I think you've just gone crazy," he paused and looked at Irvine, "Cowboy over here was merely doing what his mission entailed. She was trying to KILL you Squall...he saved your life."

"NO!" I pushed away from Seifer with all my might, breaking free and picking up my gunblade, pointing it at Irvine, "That's not how it happened! Is it Irvine?"

"I...I don't know..." The brunette raised his hands defensively, fear burning in his eyes.

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T KNOW!" I spat at him, "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THIS! YOU SOLD YOURSELF TO THAT WITCH!"

"Squall...really why wou-" he took a step back from me.

"Don't play that! I know exactly why you would! Did you think I would forget forever?" I took a step closer to him.

"You...remember?" Irvine's arms dropped to his sides. "Since...since when."

"Since the staircase," I couldn't bring myself to lower my weapon.

"Why didn't you say so then? All of this..." his eyes rested on Rinoa's pale corpse.

"Because I didn't think you'd go so far as to kill an innocent girl all for your sick game!" I felt the tears well up again. "You stole her away from me and broke my heart, wasn't that enough?"

"It was...until.." his blue eyes drifted over to Seifer, who was standing there looking back and forth between like we had each sprung another set of arms.

"Wait...me? How am I involved?" Seifer raised his own hands up, stepping back from the both of us.

"Because," I started but was interrupted.

"Because you STOLE him from me!" Irvine spun on his heel to face the blonde, eyes seething hatred and hurt. "You showed up and you took him away! Kept him all to yourself! It wasn't fair! I had been there for so much longer than you! I had been there for him! He...He told me he wanted to be like that forever with me...only me..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at the ground, fists clenched as tears fell onto the ground. "Then you came...and he left me all alone...my lion forgot all about me. It was always Seify this and Seify that. Then I was taken to Galbadia...and you two were shipped off to Balamb. I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never see either again. Until Squall showed up with General Caraway. At first I was hopeful thinking, 'He's remember me at last! He's come back to be with me!' But in the end, he really DIDN'T remember me...then again he didn't remember you, and I took solace in that fact. I figured when it was all over, I could have another chance. Then that whore got in the way. I needed a way to get rid of her..."

"So you sold yourself to Ultimecia!" I snarled, enraged that he would sell out to such a creature.

"Don't be absurd...you destroyed Ultimecia," he glanced at me, a tiny bit of laughter in his voice.

"Then...how did you?" Seifer moved closer to me, placing his arm around my waist. I felt more relaxed, and let Lionheart drop to my side.

"In the end battle, when everything was finally done and Ultimecia destroyed, there was a great surge of magic released. It washed over everyone there. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, Squall, and myself. I suppose I was just the first to realize it. Sure, what we can do now is different for everyone, but to some extant we all have that little bit of sorceress in us. In the end I wasn't making her do anything she didn't already want to, or had been doing. She was still sleeping around behind you back, I just persuaded her to do it with me. At the time the plan was for you to fight with her, and then have Caraway act up, all signs to pointing that Rinoa was the sorceress. Which she was, it was her idea to brainwash the soldiers and Selphie. The final encounter was to be here, on this rooftop, after Squall had broken me out of my feigned brainwashing, and the two of us would seal her away, and then Squall would remember everything about us, and forgive me because I hadn't slept with Rinoa on purpose and we would go on to be like we should have been for all these years..." the cowboy's fists shook.

"But I had come along again and ruined all your misguided dreams," Seifer gripped me closer, as though truly afraid of losing me suddenly.

"You ruined it all...time and time again you've always ruin it all!" Irvine glared up at the tall blonde, both fists clenched, as he lunged forward.

Time slowed and I seem to see myself as my hand stretched out, Lionheart pointing steadily and my finger pulled back. With a bright flash of fire and a deafening blast, Irvine fell to the ground. I stood there, blinking down at my childhood friend, his blue eyes wide as he stared up at me, one hand propping himself up, the other holding his bleeding side. I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face yet again tonight.

"My lion..." his voice was soft and strained as he reached a hand out to me, before he slumped onto the ground.

"IRVY!" I cried out getting up and rushing to his side. I knelt down next to him, taking his head onto my lap. His eyes fluttered open and he reached his bloodied hand up to wipe the tears from my face.

"I never expected to see you crying for me, Squall," his breathing was shallow and his voice soft.

"I didn't...I never meant..." I held my friend to me, sobbing.

"It's not your fault..." he continued to look at me through half closed eyes. "You were always so beautiful...but I never had the courage...I should have fought for you. But now...it's too late for should haves now..."

"Irvine..." he coughed and I felt him growing colder. I looked up at Seifer, who stood there, tears also in his eyes. He wanted this no more than I did. "Irvine...just wait we'll find a way to save you!"

"No, lion," he pressed his hand to my cheek, "The sheriff always knows when it's his time to ride off into the sunset. At least...at least I get to ride out in your arms..."

With his last bit of energy he pushed himself up and pressed his lips against mine, full filling the dream he's had all these long years. When the kiss was finished he only smiled, then closed his eyes and took one last deep breath, letting it go slowly as his body went limp in my arms.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we sat there in silence until the helicopter showed up. It landed and Selphie, Cid, Caraway, and my father stepped out of it. I vaguely heard Selphie scream as she ran over towards me, taking Irvine from me and gripping him tightly. Caraway broke down in front of his daughter's lifeless frame and slammed his fist onto the hard rooftop. I could see Seifer shaking his head as the headmaster started questioning him. I sat there, arms still placed like I was holding my cowboy. I felt a hand on my head and my hair being rustled. I looked up to see a sad but warm smile on my father's face.

"C'mon son...let's go home," I nodded and stood up, walking slowly over to where Seifer stood with Cid.

As the helicopter took off I stared down at the horrific scene I had just been taken from. I closed my eyes and buried my head into Seifer's chest. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, thanking Hyne that I at least still had him. His warmth and strength soothed me, and made me feel that eventually, everything would be okay.

And that night, in my dreams, I sat under a blossoming tree, hand in hand with my first and most precious friend until the sunset. He hoisted himself onto a shimmering white stallion and tipped his hat to me, galloping off into the fiery orange horizon.


End file.
